Beats Hunter
by Dayana Black
Summary: Ella, una joven sola y quebrada por el odio. Viviendo cada día como si estuviera muerta y cazando monstruos.  Él, de la especie de sus enemigos. Todo lo que ella necesita para derrumbar sus miedos y volver a vivir feliz.  Juntos... cambiarán sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Justo aquí. Es justamente aquí donde todo acaba ¿cierto?

_Eso espero._

Esperar es exacto lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Con los ojos cerrados, el viento jugando y revolviendo mi cabello. En calma, pero no en paz. Tranquila sólo en el exterior, sólo a simple vista. Muerta por dentro. Con los brazos a mis costados, relajados, casi... _sin vida_.

_Justo como yo._

La gente siempre dice _"El tiempo cura todas las heridas"_. Mentira. El tiempo sólo sirve para que las heridas se hagan más grandes. Para mantenerlas abiertas, en carne viva... con el dolor vibrando en cada fibra de la piel. Así que la gente me miente cuando me dice _"Tranquila cariño, el tiempo cura todas las heridas"_.

Respiro, hondo, y suelto el aire en un suspiro. Que la rabia de saber que me mienten no me invada. Tranquila, respira y pasara. Y pasa... aún duele. Duele incluso más cada día, pero pasa.

Pienso de nuevo en lo que hago aquí. Terminar con todo, es justo lo que hago aquí. No estaría terminando con mucho en realidad ¿Qué más puede acabar? Mi... ¿Existencia? Pues esto no puede llamarse vida. No puede ser vida tal y como están las cosas... _No tal y como estoy_ _yo_.

Será sencillo, supongo. Sólo un paso al frente y todo terminara. Sin más dolor, sin más temor.

Recuerdo de pronto otra frase _"Aprendes a vivir con el dolor"_. Mentira de nuevo. Una no aprende a sobrellevar el dolor, es el dolor el que aprende a sobrellevarte a ti. Es el dolor quien se encarga de mantenerte viva pero siempre sufriendo. Te encuentra sin importar que tan rápido corras o que tan bien te escondas. Siempre te encuentra, y tú sólo puedes esperar a que llegue y te golpee sin consideración.

Para alguien como yo, el dolor se vuelve tu mejor amigo... tu _único_ amigo. Lo llevas contigo siempre.

Es como llevar un collar de plata: Te ves con él y parece inofensivo, pero una vez que lo llevas por demasiado tiempo te marca el cuello. Te mancha y carcome la piel. Incluso te quita el aire. Intentas quitártelo pero no puedes, una vez que llega a ti se queda contigo por siempre. A tu lado... de la mano hasta el final.

A menos que termines con todo. Justo como yo. Sólo debo acabar con todo y entonces podre de nuevo respirar. _De nuevo respirar_... es sólo una expresión.

_Sólo un paso al frente._

Sólo debo estirar el pie y apoyarlo en el aire, sabiendo que realmente no habrá nada debajo para sostenerme. Hoy será de verdad.

Intento no pensar. No quiero recordar y terminar todo con _ese_ último momento. El problema es que no puedo olvidar. _Puedo oler la sangre, verla manchando todo... incluso sentirla sobre mi piel. Puedo escuchar los gritos, el llanto, las suplicas y el terror como si todo pasara de nuevo. Veo sus amorosos ojos nublados en miedo... pidiéndome silenciosamente que corra, yo ni siquiera puedo respirar. __Y veo los ojos de _ella_... rojos, vigilándome, llenos de odio y al mismo tiempo felices por lo que ha hecho. Me descubrió, me descubre y aún así no puedo moverme. La escucho susurrarme cosas horribles, llenas de odio y maldad._

No quiero recordar lo siguiente. Cualquiera pensaría que el final de aquello me alegraría, y es justo ese final el que me atormenta todas las noches. _No he podido cumplir mi promesa. _Así que saltar de este acantilado es lo único que me queda por hacer.

Recuerdo sus palabras como si estuvieran aquí de nuevo. Sus _últimas_ palabras: "_Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres... Y cuando los abras de nuevo... los monstruos se habrán ido" _Hice lo que me dijo. Pero los monstruos seguían ahí...

_Siguen aquí desde entonces._

_Solo un paso. _Es todo lo que necesito para terminar con lo que _ella_ empezó.

Abro los ojos y veo hacia el frente, al lejano horizonte. Al crepúsculo. _Si. Justo aquí... es donde acaba todo..._

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

Tengo que avisarles varias cosas antes de continuar.

Primero: no habrá notas de autora, a menos que sea muy necesario. Segundo: con el perdón de ustedes tampoco habrá menciones para mis amadas lectoras, saben que son lo máximo para mí; pero la idea es que esta historia se suba sin intromisiones mías jaja.

Algo bien importante, no tengo fechas de subir capítulos. La idea es subir uno por semana, pero si me atraso les pido paciencia; esta historia me desgasta como no tienen una idea, por lo que subiré cuando pueda. Por último, la única mención es para **Tutzy Cullen **quien leyó antes que nadie los capítulos que llevo, y me dio su opinión. Y a **Gaby Madriz** quien vio la portada de la historia y eligió la final (el link de la portada está en mi perfil). Fuera de eso, todo sigue igual, si tienen preguntas o algún comentario, saben que les contesto en sus reviews n.n

_**Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

– Isabella... –

Conozco esa voz. Podría reconocerla en cualquier parte; una voz profunda, varonil, áspera y muy tenebrosa. _Es la voz de mi salvador, pero también es mi verdugo._

– Si de verdad quisieras hacerlo, ya habrías saltado –

No puedo evitar la mueca de dolor que atraviesa mi rostro. De cierto modo, y muy en el fondo se que tiene razón. Suspiro y me alejo un paso de la orilla... del límite de mi vida, o más bien el de mi muerte. Me doy la vuelta para encararlo.

– James –

Mi voz no demuestra nada. Ni alegría, ni enojo, tampoco tristeza. Ni siquiera denota reconocimiento. Nada... justo como siempre.

– Tenemos trabajo _nena_ – no me muevo. El suspira – Bella escúchame, se cómo te sientes. Tú sabes que ella también me lastimó, y tú más que nadie sabes cuánto quiero encontrarla y matarla –

Siento un latigazo de euforia azotarme la columna, puedo sentir como me recorre poco a poco el cuerpo entero. Pensar en matarla, en cumplir mi promesa. _Simplemente perfecto._

– Pero mientras no la encontremos debemos cumplir nuestro trabajo. Encontramos un grupo pequeño, no será problema –

– ¿Me veo con ánimos de cazar James? – no me contesta, ambos sabemos que aún cuando proteste lo haré. Suspiro, molesta con él y conmigo – ¿dónde? –

James sonríe, a pesar de lo que hizo y sigue haciendo por mí, todavía me da escalofríos esa sonrisa.

– A unos kilómetros del río cerca del bosque. Al que casi nadie va, aunque supongo que no te sorprende – me da la espalda mientras avanza de vuelta a la casa. _Al hogar de los cazadores._

– No... No me sorprende – susurro, mirando por última vez mi tercera oportunidad de acabar con mi vida.

. . . . . . . . . .

Llego hasta mi moto y veo a James alejarse en la suya de camino a la gran casa. Me subo a la máquina y comienzo el corto camino, casi sin ser consciente de lo que hago. Siento el viento azotarme el rostro y los brazos desnudos.

Llego al gran edificio, antes era una escuela o algo parecido. Ahora lo es, sólo que no aprendemos de biología, idiomas o literatura. Después de lo que yo viví, me parece que lo que aprendemos aquí es mucho más importante que lo que enseñan en las escuelas comunes.

El edificio es un lugar enorme, o al menos a mi me lo parece. Tiene dos plantas: en el segundo piso sólo hay habitaciones, aunque hay más de las que podría contar, nunca las he visto todas ocupadas. En el primer piso esta la gran sala, una enorme cocina, el cuarto de armas y la habitación de entrenamiento. Es un lugar extraño: elegante y aterrador al mismo tiempo, todo sombras y grandes pilares, anguloso y con una personalidad _lúgubre_. Si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra seria tétrico, simple y sencillamente _tétrico_.

Dejo la moto fuera y entro a paso lento, disfrutando un poco de la sensación de la tierra y piedras destrozarse debajo de mis zapatos.

Atravieso la gran sala, camino por el pasillo en donde están las puertas del cuarto de entrenamiento y enfrente el de armas. Escucho ruidos, jadeos, risas y el chocar de cuerpos contra las paredes; no veo quien entrena, pero no me detengo para averiguarlo. Si no estoy de humor para cazar, mucho menos para ayudar con los entrenamientos.

Llego a las escaleras y subo pensando en cazar. Tengo que concentrarme y alejar de mi mente todo lo demás si quiero que todo salga bien. Así me entreno James y hasta ahora soy la mejor cazadora después de él. Llego a la puerta de mi habitación, escucho pasos acercándose a mí.

Nunca he entendido como soy tan diferente. Porque tengo un oído tan agudo, porque soy más fuerte y rápida que las otras chicas, incluso antes de todo _esto_ siempre he sido... _diferente_.

James dice que simplemente llevo sangre de cazadora, y que con cada latido de mi corazón se hace más fuerte. No le creo. Sé que esconde algo sobre mí, _algo muy importante._

– Bella – se por su tono que está molesto y preocupado. No volteo, sólo abro la puerta y entro a mi habitación, sabiendo que me sigue.

Todas las habitaciones son iguales: una cama de tamaño mediano pegada a una de las paredes, un pequeño ropero en la pared contraria y junto a la cabecera de la cama hay una puerta que da a un pequeño baño. Es justo lo que traen todas las habitaciones cuando llegas aquí, después de eso cada persona puede incluirle lo que le venga en gana. La mía permanece justo como me la dieron, excepto por mi ropa y algunas pertenencias, cualquiera diría que nadie vive aquí.

– Tienes que prepararte para la cacería Jake –

– ¿Dónde estabas? Vine a buscarte temprano pero te habías ido –

No le contesto, ambos sabemos dónde estaba.

Jake es lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo. Me conoce mejor que nadie y aún así no sabe nada sobre mí. Ambos llegamos aquí el mismo día, ambos con historias diferentes. Ambos... _solos_.

– ¿Porqué lo sigues intentando Bella? ¿No eres... – no termina la pregunta.

Siento como empieza a hervir mi sangre.

– ¿No eres feliz? Es eso lo que ibas a decir – arrojo violentamente mi ropa sobre la cama y volteo para encararlo – ¿Parezco feliz Jacob? Me despierto todas las noches gritando, llorando y temblando porque la veo a _ella_ descuartizando feliz a mi familia frente a mis ojos. Me levanto todos los días rogando porque esto sea solo una maldita pesadilla. Deseo que todo sea como antes, y que yo vuelva a ser una hija... una hermana. Me voy a la cama cada noche deseando morir para poder acabar con este dolor. Vivo todos los días como una cazadora de esos _monstruos_ pero no importa a cuantos mate, no importa lo buena que sea en esto... nada me devolverá mi vida, nada –

Veo como su mirada se suaviza. Me enfurezco aún más.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SENTIR LÁSTIMA POR MI JACOB BLACK! – me lanzo hacia el tirando golpes con mis manos, en un vano intento por lastimarlo.

Me toma fuerte de las muñecas para detenerme y de pronto me las suelta y me abraza. Dejo mis brazos a mis costados, no le devuelvo el abrazo simplemente porque no había tenido la intención de abrazarlo.

– Lo siento Bells. Lamento si te hice sentir mal y lamento que te sientas así siempre. Pero no eres la única a la que le destrozaron la vida ¿sabes? –

Entonces le respondo el abrazo porque sé que tiene razón. A todos los que estamos aquí nos quitaron lo que más amábamos. _Nos robaron la vida_.

Aún abrazados comienzo a llorar de modo silencioso, siento las gruesas lágrimas correr por mi rostro, pero no me rompo. Jake me abraza más fuerte, sabiendo que no sollozare, gritare o me pondré histérica delante de él o de nadie; sólo lloro, para sacar un poco del dolor que siento con esas lágrimas.

Nos separamos después de un momento. Me sonríe abiertamente y con sus pulgares limpia los restos de mis lágrimas, mientras yo sólo sonrío un poco. Sólo un pequeño movimiento en una esquina de mis labios. Un vestigio de sonrisa falto de alegría que nunca llega a mis ojos. Es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que cualquiera me haya visto... _al menos cualquiera que aún esté con vida._

Jake me deja sola y no necesito seguirlo para saber que estará en su habitación, preparándose para nuestra cacería. Tomo un conjunto de ropa interior y entro a mi baño para darme una ducha rápida, intento dejar de nuevo mi mente en blanco.

– Cazar y matar – me repito en voz baja, saliendo del baño – sólo cazar y matar. Nada más importa, cazar y matar, sólo eso –

Para mi cazar es como estar en trance, no debo pensar o sentir. Sólo me dejo llevar, con la única idea de encontrar a esos monstruos y matarlos.

Me pongo el uniforme, por llamarlo de algún modo: un pantalón ajustado a la cadera, una playera de mangas cortas y cuello V, y una chaqueta encima. El pantalón y la chaqueta son de un material extraño, parecido al cuero pero mucho más resistente. Y para acabar el conjunto, unas botas largas, hasta la rodilla. Todo el conjunto es color negro y muy ajustado, si no fuera tan flexible resultaría incómodo.

Me paro frente al espejo, parezco otra persona. En realidad soy otra persona, no soy la Bella que vivía con su familia y sonreía en todo momento. Ahora soy alguien a quien yo misma no reconozco.

Aun frente al espejo recuerdo un día en que James me dijo que me veía sexy con mi uniforme de cazadora; supongo que tiene razón, la ropa ajustada marca mis curvas a la perfección, pero la falta de vida en mis ojos hace que toda apariencia de belleza en mí desaparezca. Además, el que James me dijera aquello me hizo sentir extrañamente incómoda y asqueada.

Me reprendo mentalmente, no debería estar pensando en esto. Salgo de mi habitación aún revisando que no olvide nada, no puedo llevar encima armas demasiado evidentes… _Yo_ _soy el arma_.

– ¿Estas lista? –

– Supongo Jake – me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

– Vamos entonces –

Bajamos las escaleras a paso normal. Quienes nos ven pasar nos sonríen o desean serte.

Salimos, ya está un poco oscuro, pero no tanto como para perderlos de vista mientras los cazamos.

James, Ian, Laurent, Jared, Natalie, Jake y yo; si somos tan pocos deduzco que de verdad es un grupo pequeño.

– ¿Están listos? – _"si James"_ responden. Yo no contesto, ni siquiera lo estoy viendo. Permanezco con el grupo pero mi mente está muy lejos de aquí.

– Bien – continua – el grupo es sólo de tres: un hombre y dos mujeres. Bella será la carnada –

– Qué novedad – murmuro, James me ve de mal modo, sólo lo ignoro.

– Quiero que te acerques y nos dejes emboscarlos. Hazles creer que estas perdida y necesitas que te ayuden, o tal vez... –

– No es la primera vez que hago esto James – se queda callado y me ve como esperando que diga algo más. Suspiro – ¿Heridas? – el sonríe de modo cruel y asiente – Súper – contesto sarcásticamente.

Cada uno se sube en una moto, excepto Jake y yo que vamos juntos. Todos sabemos que si habrá heridas de por medio, no podré conducir yo sola de vuelta.

Jake sube y yo lo hago detrás de él.

– ¡No deberías dejar que te tome de carnada siempre! – me grita, para poder escucharlo a través del viento que nos azota mientras conduce.

– ¡No importa Jake! – grito de vuelta.

– ¡Debería! – se queda callado. No digo nada, se que aún no termina – ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las heridas que te has hecho en el cuerpo siendo la carnada! –

Sonrío un poco, esta vez con genuina diversión.

– ¡No sabía que llevaras la cuenta! – siento su espalda pegada a mi pecho relajarse un poco – ¡Eso sueno un poco depravado Jake! –

Siento como su espalda tiembla suavemente debido a la risa. Sin ser muy consciente rio un poco junto con él.

Nos detenemos más o menos a medio kilómetro de donde supongo están _ellos_. Nuestras risas se acaban y de nuevo veo como Jake aprieta la mandíbula y se tensan los músculos de su espalda y también sus hombros.

James se acerca a mí.

– ¿Lista _nena_? – evito una mueca de repugnancia para que no se lo tome a mal. Simplemente inicio.

Me quito la chaqueta y la arrojo sobre la tierra, cerca de mis pies.

Saco de una de mis botas un cuchillo de tamaño mediano. El mango esta forrado de cuero negro y en la hoja tiene grabado _Bella_. Es el primer cuchillo que James me dio... _El primer cuchillo con el que maté a uno de ellos._

Escucho un ruido extraño, algo entre un gruñido y un quejido; volteo y veo a Jake con la vista fija en James, como esperando a que me detenga. A estas alturas ya debería saber que James no me detendrá, al contrario.

Hago un corte en la cara interna de mi antebrazo izquierdo; no tan profundo como para morir en segundos, pero lo suficiente como para sangrar notoriamente. Siento la característica y muy conocida textura del metal adentrarse en mi piel, puedo sentir el dolor conforme la hoja va deslizándose en mí, incluso siento como mi piel sede y se abre poco a poco. Siento el calor de la sangre comenzar a recorrer mis manos, y su olor metálico y salado adentrarse en mis fosas nasales.

Un pequeño hormigueo me recorre el brazo, pero sé que es normal, es un indicio de que me estoy desangrando.

James se para frente a mí, toma mi cuchillo y limpia la sangre con un trozo de tela, para después poner el arma de vuelta en mi bota.

– Déjame ver – es Ian.

– Una herida perfecta – me alaga Laurent.

– Definitivamente. Cada día eres mejor Isabella – tercia Natalie con orgullo ajeno en la voz.

– Como sea ¿Podemos acabar esto de una maldita vez? No lo tomen a mal, pero no es cómodo hablar mientras te desangras ¿saben? – hago una mueca. El brazo está comenzando a molestarme en serio.

James me toma de los hombros y me hace ver en cierta dirección... _Hacia lo profundo del bosque._

– Justo en esa dirección _nena_, encontrarás una cabaña, ese es el lugar –

– Bien –

No espero nada más y corro hacia el lugar que me indica. Mantengo mi herida semi-cubierta con el pedazo de tela que James usó para limpiar mi cuchillo.

Aún siendo rápida, no puedo evitar que mis pulmones ardan un poco por la falta total de aire. Siento la boca seca y el olor a sangre que es cada vez más fuerte, abarca todo el aire a mí alrededor.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ya puedo ver la cabaña; siento mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, probablemente ya saben que estoy aquí. Aún así no salen.

Aminoro el paso poco a poco hasta que me detengo a sólo unos metros de la cabaña. Me recargo en un árbol, en parte necesitándolo y en parte actuando. Muy, muy a lo lejos puedo escuchar vagamente el rugir de las motos, y aunque sé que ellos tienen un excelente oído, sé por experiencia que estarán tan distraídos conmigo que ni siquiera notaran al resto.

– ¡Ayuda! – medio grito, mi voz suena asfixiada y con un toque quebrado. Justo el tono que alguien tendría en mi supuesta _situación_.

Una de las mujeres sale, irrealmente hermosa como todos ellos. Sin intentar fingir me resbalo hasta caer al suelo, mientras el trozo de tela ensangrentado se cae junto a mí. Ahora lo sé, la caminata combinada con la herida no son la mejor idea del mundo.

La mujer se acerca dos pasos, debía tener unos 30 años cuando _murió_; tiene el cabello rubio y muy corto. Me ve y hace una mueca como de sorpresa y preocupación... o es mucho mejor actriz que yo, o de verdad está preocupada por mí.

Me maldigo mentalmente, son _monstruos_, jamás se preocuparán por nadie.

– ¡¿Qué te pasó querida? – su voz es dulce al grado de empalagosa.

– Tu-tuve un accidente mientras an-andaba en el bosque – agacho la mirada – estoy herida – suelto con voz queda, dulce e inocente.

Aún mantengo oculto mi brazo herido entre el árbol y mi cuerpo. No debo provocarlos demasiado, al menos hasta que escuche las motos más cerca.

La chica rubia se acerca un poco más a mí, yo levanto sólo un poco la vista a tiempo para ver a los otros dos salir, y es el momento preciso en el que escucho el ruido de las motos más fuerte... _Es tiempo_.

Me levanto del suelo con un poco de dificultad. Mantengo mi brazo relajado, lo estiro un poco al frente, como señalando en alguna dirección. Siento de nuevo ese hormigueo recorrerme desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos cuando le doy la vuelta a mi brazo, de modo que la herida quede expuesta, a la vista de todos.

Escucho tres gruñidos profundos, parte lamento y parte exigencia por mi sangre; veo tres pares de ojos fijos no en mi rostro, sino en mi herida abierta y latente.

Sonrío de modo siniestro.

Siento nuevamente mi sangre recorrer libremente mi piel; desde mi herida, a la muñeca, entre mis dedos, hasta verla cayendo en el suelo en grandes y constantes gotas.

La chica que está más cerca de mí intenta atacarme, es entonces cuando mi cuerpo se pone alerta y reacciono. Ella se lanza sobre mí, en un rápido movimiento la empujo hasta que acaba en el suelo; saco el cuchillo de mi bota y antes de que algo más ocurra, corto su cuello. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo su cuerpo permanece inerte en la tierra y, al contrario de cómo ocurre en las películas que antes me gustaban, su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse a un ritmo normal... _con calma._

Volteo aún con el cuchillo en mi mano.

– ¿La quieren? – les pregunto a los dos que aún están _vivos_, mientras agito mi brazo herido en su dirección – La casa invita – susurro de modo macabro.

El hombre corre hacia mí justo cuando Jake lo intercepta montado en su vehículo. Mi _amigo_ lanza su cuchillo estilo _espada_ hacia el hombre, el arma le atraviesa el pecho y se encaja en un árbol, dejándolo inmóvil sobre él. Su cuerpo permanece entre la hoja del arma y el grueso tronco del árbol.

Echo una mirada rápida a la cabaña, los demás se encargan rápidamente de la otra mujer.

Troto con un poco de dificultad hasta estar cerca del _monstruo_, él intenta quitar la espada de su cuerpo, su mano se quema cuando toca el instrumento. Baja la mirada y ve como la piel entorno a la filosa hoja comienza su dulce y tortuoso proceso de eliminación.

– ¡Maldición!... – ruge molesto.

– Todo lo contrario _parasito_ – inclino un poco mi cabeza, como si estuviera hablándole a un animalillo moribundo – Tengo una pregunta para ti. Si contestas tal vez te deje vivir...Mas bien, tal vez te mate de modo más rápido y menos doloroso –

– ¡MUERETE PERRA! – sonrío por su comentario y contemplo con cierta alegría como sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa.

– Respuesta equivocada _sangsue_ – levanto el cuchillo que aún tengo en mi mano y lo encajo en su cuerpo, muy cerca del arma de Jake.

– ¡ZORRA! – no contesto. No importa lo que él diga; no me interesa o importa nunca lo que _ellos_ digan. _A menos que sea algo que yo pregunte._

Me acerco a su oído con cierta repugnancia y susurro la misma cosa que he preguntado todos estos años a los de su especie.

Su ceño se frunce debido a la confusión, no necesito que hable para saber lo que responderá.

– No. Pero t... –

No termina de hablar cuando su cabeza ya no permanece unida a su cuerpo. James está junto al inmóvil cuerpo, con su enorme cuchillo estilo _guillotina_ en su mano izquierda.

– Terminamos – suelta con voz serena pero firme.

– Intentaba sacarle información – aprieto los puños con fuerza, invadida por la furia.

– Creo que no sabía nada _nena_. Terminamos, hay que volver a casa – con eso finaliza la discusión. Toma del cuerpo degollado mi cuchillo y me lo tiende.

Se lo arrebato de un manotazo y comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria al grupo, me voy adentrando más al bosque.

– ¡Bella! – escucho como Jake me llama, comienzo a correr más rápido.

–...volverá...– es lo último que escucho decir a James.

Sigo caminando, veo grandes árboles, plantas, pasto, hojas caídas por doquier.

. . . . . . . . . .

Llevo más de dos horas caminando, doy un paso tras otro cada vez más lentamente. Aún tengo la herida en el antebrazo, desangrándome y matándome poco a poco pero de forma constante.

Me siento muy débil, y a pesar de que el brazo me duele horrible, duele más mi corazón. Cada que cazo a esos _monstruos_ recuerdo el momento en que _la conocí_. Recuerdo a mi difunta familia, como era tan feliz con ellos... recuerdo cuando todo mi mundo acabó. Y sin poder evitarlo, cada que los cazo, me siento como si fuera una de ellos, un monstruo..._ una asesina_.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No me preocupo mucho por eso, nadie me puede ver romperme como lo estoy haciendo justo ahora; tal como me rompo siempre después de una cacería.

Las lágrimas borran por completo mi visión, hasta que tropieza con una piedra grande. Me caigo de rodillas al suelo; no hay sonido alguno, excepto mis quedos y bajos sollozos.

La única iluminación que hay es la tenue y plateada luz de la luna llena, que se filtra en rendijas a través de las ramas de los árboles y las hojas en ellos. Me quedo callada y muy quieta por un momento, tomando apenas consciencia de lo silencioso y quieto que esta todo en el bosque desde hace un momento.

Algo anda mal, en los bosques hay ruidos o movimientos a cada momento... no es normal tanto silencio. Escucho de pronto un ruido, como el sonido del quebrar de ramas y hojas al pisarlos.

_Levanto la vista y entonces lo veo..._

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

*** **_Sangsue_: Sanguijuela (en francés).

_**Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

A unos metros de mí, un venado de tamaño mediano está tirado sobre la tierra. Pero eso no es lo que llama mi atención... lo que veo fijamente es a uno de los _monstruos_ a los que cazo, esta sobre el animal, con las rodillas a medio doblar como en posición de ataque. De la esquina derecha de su boca corre un hilillo de sangre. Me ve fijamente y me doy cuenta que sus ojos no son de un frío y brillante rojo, son dorados... se están oscureciendo pero eran dorados, lo sé.

_Nunca he visto a uno de _ellos_ con ojos dorados._

Se pone por completo de pie; es alto y tiene el cabello revuelto y de un extraño color bronce, con la piel blanca pero... no tanto como la tienen todos los de su especie, incluso creo que tiene un poco de color en las mejillas.

Lleva puesta una playera negra de manga corta que se le pega un poco al cuerpo, y un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y de color azul claro. Su ceño se frunce y su mirada se desvía hacia mi herida.

Me tenso completamente, si me ataca no tendré escapatoria; estoy tan débil por la herida y la larga caminata que ya no puedo ni ponerme en pie. Aprieto los puños molesta por mi impotencia y con ese gesto me doy cuenta que aún tengo el cuchillo en mi mano derecha. Sonrío un poco sin ser muy consciente, al menos si me ataca podre darle un poco de pelea.

Antes de que pueda intentar algo, _él_ está parado junto a mí. Con la poca fuerza que me queda levanto el cuchillo.

Los ojos grandes y ahora negros que me observan intensamente se fijan en mi movimiento. _Él_ levanta las manos, con las palmas al frente como en señal de rendición.

– No te hare daño, lo sabes ¿no? –

Su voz es suave pero profunda, aterciopelada e hipnótica. Estoy muy segura de nunca haber escuchado una voz tan perfecta. _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ ¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿Por qué me ve como esperando que responda a su pregunta?

Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué siento que tiene razón? _¿Por qué sé que no me hará daño?_

– Descuida, se que sabes lo que soy... O ¿no habías visto a alguien como yo de tan cerca? – lo veo atontada y parpadeo un par de veces _¿Cómo sabe que sé lo que él es?_

– ¿Sabes lo que soy? – pregunto.

– Una... ¿chica? –

Y entonces me río. No con sarcasmo o con burla, me río de todo corazón y en serio, me rio porque me parece gracioso su comentario. Me quedo callada por un momento, toda esta situación está mal, no debería hablar con ellos y menos aún reírme con ellos.

– Escucha, me alegra que tengas un buen sentido del humor, pero necesito curarte la herida. Voy a lle... –

– Vas a beberte mi sangre –

– ¡¿Qué? – parece alarmado, como si jamás hubiera pensado una cosa semejante, incluso parece ofendido.

Su mirada se endurece.

– Mira, no sé a qué clase de _vampiros_ has conocido hasta ahora. Pero los que son... – se detiene, como buscando el termino apropiado – los que se alimentan al igual que yo, nunca te haríamos daño. Deberías saber eso –

– ¿Me vas a decir que eres un _monstruo_ que no bebe sangre? –

Se pasa las manos por el cabello y lo jala con desesperación. Por el aspecto que éste tiene, deduzco que lleva a cabo esa acción muy seguido.

– No te pareces en nada a los muchos _vampiros_ que he matado –

Se queda quieto y me ve fijamente. Me doy cuenta que mi comentario lo desconcertó y alertó bastante, pero no lo demuestra demasiado.

– Supongo que se debe a que no soy un vampiro –

Esta vez soy yo la que se queda helada... _Está mintiendo, tiene que estar mintiendo._

El... _chico_ se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura, toma con delicadeza mi brazo herido; su tacto no es tan frío como debería, pero tampoco tiene la temperatura de un humano. Aún así el sentir sus dedos en torno a mi antebrazo me quema la piel... _No entiendo nada._

– Escúchame... –

– Bella – susurró. El sonríe de modo dulce.

– Escucha Bella, si quieres jugar a las cien preguntas lo haremos después. Ahora necesitamos cerrarte esa herida o morirás desangrada –

– ¿Porqué te importa? –

Se queda callado por un momento.

– _No lo sé..._ – su respuesta es apenas un susurró. Aún así lo escucho a la perfección – ¿Puedes caminar? – intenta quitarme el cuchillo pero yo lo alejo de _él_.

Su ceño se frunce y una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro. No comprendo porque pero, verlo así me hace sentir dolor también.

– No te lo tomes personal. Esta bendito y, supongo que sabes que si lo tocas, más temprano que tarde te quedaras sin mano – explico mi acción para después poner el arma de vuelta en mi bota.

A su rostro cincelado llega el entendimiento. Toma la orilla de su playera y desprende una tira que después amarra en mi antebrazo, al inicio de la herida.

– Y no, no puedo caminar – continuo, un poco sorprendida por sus actos.

– Entonces espero que no te moleste... –

No termina la frase. En su lugar me levanta del suelo, pasando un brazo por mi espalda y el otro por atrás de mis rodillas. No pongo ninguna resistencia, no intento alejarlo o alejarme.

Mi costado derecho está pegado a su pecho. Paso mi brazo sano por encima de sus hombros y le rodeo el cuello para tener un mejor soporte.

_Si todo esto no fuera tan raro y si no me estuviera muriendo, me resultaría un poco romántico._

– ¿Puedes poner tu brazo en tu regazo, en lugar de dejarlo colgando? Así tu sangre no correrá tan deprisa y no te desangraras tan rápido. – hago lo que me pide – Buena chica. Ahora agárrate fuerte, necesitamos llegar pronto y... creo que te vas a desmayar –

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Estoy agotada, ya no siento el brazo, me duele todo y... y _él _tiene razón, me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

– Si me matas cuando me desmaye... –

Siento su cuerpo tensarse un poco, cuando mi cabeza se recarga cómodamente sobre su hombro y escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Aún así no me pide que me mueva.

– Eso no sucederá – promete, sujetándome más fuerte.

Comienza a correr conmigo en brazos. No sé en qué dirección o hacia dónde vamos, en realidad ya no me importa mucho. Si me mata, tal vez me esté haciendo un favor, y si no lo hace... bueno, prácticamente estoy muerta en vida así que no interesa.

Intento relajarme y no pensar en todo lo que ha pasado esta noche y lo que pasará. Pero aún así mi mente trabaja a mil por hora. Tengo la cabeza llena de preguntas y a cada segundo mi cerebro se ve bombardeado con porqués.

¿Por qué no me mató? ¿Por qué no lo hace ahora? ¿Por qué _él_ parece diferente? ¿Por qué sus ojos son dorados? ¿Por qué me dijo que no es un vampiro? ¿Por qué me ayuda? ¿Por qué no enloquece con mi sangre como debería? ¿Por qué yo no intenté matarlo con más esmero? ¿Por qué algo en _él_ me llama? ¿Por qué no me produce desconfianza y repugnancia? ¿Por qué me reí con tanta facilidad con _él_? ¿Por qué no me molesta su aroma? ¿Por qué no intento alejarme de su toque y su piel? ¿Por qué en lugar de querer matarlo, siento la necesidad y el deseo de saber más sobre _él_?...

¿Por..._Por qué siento su corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble, cerca de mi hombro?_

Levanto la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, todo da vueltas a mí alrededor y no solo debido al mareo que me llega de golpe. _Él_ corre a una velocidad increíble, es mucho más rápido que cualquiera de _ellos_ a los que haya matado.

Casi puedo sentir a mi corazón latir cada vez más lento, como el motor de un auto cuando se queda sin gasolina. Mi sangre se está acabando, mis ojos se cierran de nuevo, dominados por su propia voluntad, mis pulmones se contraen por aire de modo muy superficial, apenas buscando; los oídos me pitan y no escucho sonido alguno. Siento a la dulce y perversa muerte cada vez más cerca de mí.

_Lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo... ¿Sera posible que al fin lo consiga? El descanso de este infierno, la eterna muerte y nada más..._

– No te rindas Bella, ya llegamos. Te curaremos en un segundo – su voz suena desesperada, ansiosa y demandante.

Como si no quisiera perderme, como si de verdad le importara en algo lo que pudiera pasarme._ Irónico_.

– Edward que... –

Como ya no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, no sé de quién es esa voz. Vagamente escucho que es una chica y que su voz suena demasiado musical y perfecta para ser humana. Además suena muy cerca de mí.

– Claro que no Alice... necesito a Carlisle –

No sé qué o quién es Carlisle, pero no me importa mucho.

Ya no siento absolutamente nada: ni mi cuerpo, ni el del chico que me lleva o llevaba. No siento el viento azotando mi rostro y brazos. _Simplemente nada._

. . . . . . . . . .

Pasa el tiempo aunque no se cuanto. No sé si estoy viva o no, sólo sé que la nada y la oscuridad me envuelven por completo. Aquí donde sea que estoy no hay nada, ni sol, ni viento, tampoco sonidos de la naturaleza o aromas del bosque.

Pero si estoy muerta ¿No se supone que debería ver a mi familia? Ver a mis padres y hermana tomados de la mano, iluminados por la más blanca y brillante luz, esperando al final de un pasillo imaginario por mí _¿No se supone que vería eso, en lugar de una fría, envolvente y nada acogedora oscuridad?_ O tal vez si estoy muerta, pero mate a tantos _monstruos_ que ahora también iré al infierno junto con ellos.

–... no lo creo – aquella lejana, dulce, encantadora y aterciopelada voz parece haber respondido a mi pregunta.

Me doy cuenta que es la voz del muchacho... del _vampiro_ que me cargaba cuando estaba desangrándome. Entonces existen dos posibilidades:

Primera, _él_ me mató mientras estaba desmayada, y ahora vagaré como un alma sin rumbo en la oscuridad, con su voz en mi cabeza como única compañía. La segunda opción es que no estoy muerta, simplemente sigo en la inconsciencia, _o casi_. Así que escucho a mi alrededor pero no veo nada... o quizás lo de no ver se deba a que tengo los ojos cerrados, al menos eso creo.

– ¿Nos oye? – no estoy segura, pero creo haber escuchado esa voz femenina antes.

– Tal vez... no sé –

– Edward, desde que la trajiste no sabes nada ¿qué te está pasando? –

Hubo una pausa y después una musical y masculina risita lleno el silencio.

– No es eso Emmett, es que... no puedo leer su mente – había una nota de fastidio y fascinación mezcladas en su voz.

_Leer su mente..._ ¿Están hablando de mí?

– Tal vez la _chica _es un bicho raro –

Mi ceño se frunce por ese comentario, no me gusta que me etiqueten... mucho menos como un _"bicho raro"_. Escucho un bajo y profundo gruñido, he escuchado ese sonido demasiadas veces como para no saber a qué clase de _monstruo _pertenece. Aun así el ruido no me alarma ni asusta.

Una pequeña exclamación llena el aire y después sólo reina el silencio.

– ¿Viste eso? – es la chica de nuevo, no la que me llamo _bicho raro_, la de antes, la de la voz cantarina.

– Seguramente escucho a Rosalie y por eso el gesto –

– _Como si me importara mucho _–

Bien ahora si estoy inquieta.

He escuchado por lo menos tres voces de... _vampiros_ a mi alrededor. Más me vale abrir los ojos pronto si no quiero morir justo ahora. La idea de que aquel _chico_ me matara no me molestaba, pero la idea de otros _monstruos_ involucrados me ofende incluso.

– Justo ahora... – susurra de nuevo esa chica con voz como de campanillas.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y paso saliva con algo de dificultad.

Entonces abro los ojos...

_Ésta habitación es completamente extraña para mí._

La luz es tenue y a través de la enorme ventana que está frente a mí, puedo ver que el sol aún no ha salido. Estoy acostada en una enorme, cómoda y mullida cama frente a la ventana. Todo aquí está adornado en tonalidades cálidas: dorados, cremas, un poco de negro y café.

La puerta está del lado izquierdo de la cama. En la pared del lado derecho hay un enorme guardarropa de madera oscura y brillante, junto a él hay una puerta blanca. En la pared opuesta está un mueble con varias secciones y espacios; sobre éste hay un reproductor de música, una pequeña pero lujosa televisión, muchos discos que parecen tener diferentes tipos de música, y una enorme cantidad de libros, con diferentes tamaños y colores.

Junto a la ventana, acomodado de modo descuidado está un pequeño escritorio, también de madera; y sobre el reposa una lamparita y una portátil.

El lugar me parecería de lo más cálido y acogedor, si no hubiera cuatro _monstruos_ -_tres de ojos dorados y uno de ojos negros_-, atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos...

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

_**Son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Junto a la puerta, con un aire de superioridad y un porte que denota incomodidad, esta una rubia de lo más bella. Es alta, escultural y su piel, por supuesto, es tan blanca como la nieve. Tiene el cabello ondulado, largo hasta la cintura y de un dorado intenso y brillante. Lleva puesto un pantalón a la cadera de color negro, una blusa amarrada por el cuello de color rojo intenso y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color que su blusa.

Cerca de la rubia, sentado con las piernas a cada lado de la silla y los brazos recargados en el respaldo de la misma, está un _chico_ enorme. Su piel blanca como la cera contrasta con su cabello oscuro, corto y rizado. Parece estar relajado, o al menos eso demuestran los enormes y fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro y una playera blanca de manga corta.

Su cara es como la de un niño, incluso tiene unos leves hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas.

En la esquina izquierda de la cama esta otra _chica_, aunque completamente diferente. Es pequeña y delgada, pero con un cuerpo igual de atractivo que la rubia. Tiene el cabello negro, brillante, muy corto y apuntando en todas direcciones. Las facciones finas y delicadas, en combinación con su pequeño tamaño, me hace pensar en un hada cuando la veo.

Lleva puesto un vestido de verano color vino, con encajes finos, sencillos y de color negro al final e inicio de la prenda. Sobre éste lleva una especie de suéter delgado y de color negro. Esta sentada en la cama, con una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo y la otra balanceándose suevamente fuera de la cama.

El último es _él_.

Está sentado en un pequeño sillón junto al lado derecho de la cama, es decir junto a mí. Lleva puesta la misma ropa que traía en el bosque, la única diferencia que noto es que la playera negra no está desgarrada. Aquí, de cerca puedo apreciarlo mucho mejor que en el oscuro y misterioso bosque; tiene unas facciones de los más hermosas pero varoniles a la vez. Una mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, una nariz recta y labios rojizos y carnosos.

Tiene un semblante tranquilo y sereno, pero sus ojos negros denotan algo diferente... ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Preocupación tal vez? No puedo descifrarlo.

Me siento de golpe en la cama cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando. _¡Por Dios, son el enemigo!_ La razón de que este sola en este maldito mundo… _Y yo aquí sentada escaneándolos, tratando de encontrar algo bueno o hermoso en ellos._

Siento una presión en mi mano derecha. Bajo la vista y veo que _él_ me tiene tomada de la mano, como si fuéramos amigos o algo más.

– ¡SUELTAME! – exclamo, plenamente consciente de la estupidez que estoy cometiendo.

Mi voz suena alta, casi como un grito en toda regla. La rubia junto a la puerta gruñe. Suelto bruscamente mi mano de la del chico y en un acto reflejo la dirijo a mis pies, hacia la bota que contiene mi amado cuchillo.

Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que mis botas no están, más aún, toda mi ropa de _cacería_ a desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una playera blanca y unos pequeños shorts negros.

Abro los ojos hasta que casi se salen de sus orbitas debido a la sorpresa.

– ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA? – pregunto, a nadie en especial y a todos al mismo tiempo – ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CUCHILLO? – volteo a ver al _chico_.

– Bella tranquilízate – Su voz suena desesperada, confundida y un poco asustada.

De un salto me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana, _él_ hace ademán de ir tras de mí. Me detengo junto al cristal. _Aún para mí, está demasiado alto como para saltar. _Debo buscar la manera de salir de aquí con vida, o de matarlos a todos antes de que intenten algo. O tal vez hacer las dos cosas no estaría nada mal.

Veo de nuevo al _chico_ que me ayudo en el bosque y me arrepiento de pensar siquiera en matarlo. _¿Qué diablos esta pasándome?_

Él me ve, como evaluando si estoy calmada o saldré corriendo de aquí. Respiro profundamente y suelto el aire en un fuerte y sonoro suspiro. Cuando respiro de nuevo, arrugo la nariz... _Todo aquí apesta a vampiro. _Su mirada cambia de la sospecha a la confusión. Le devuelvo la mirada que todos obtienen de mi cuando no quiero que sepan que pasa: _Vacía_.

– ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo? – pregunto, intentando modular mi tono.

No me gusta nada estar aquí con todos estos malditos _monstruos_, pero no soy estúpida. En cuanto haga algún movimiento para acabarlos, ellos lo sabrán y me mataran primero.

– No lo necesitas Bella – su voz suena dulce y persuasiva.

Aprieto los dientes y cierro las manos hasta convertirlas en puños tensos. Escucho un gruñido de nuevo.

– Más te vale no gruñirme de nuevo si quieres seguir viva _fille__en plastique_ – mi voz suena baja y amenazante.

Una exclamación general de sorpresa llena el aire por un momento y después una fuerte, masculina y escandalosa carcajada borra todo rastro de sorpresa. Volteo, al igual que los demás a ver al _monstruo_ sentado en la silla; aun se ríe mientras se sostiene con una mano del respaldo de la silla, como para no caerse.

– ¡EMMETT! – grita la rubia, viéndose aún más furiosa que antes.

– No Rose... no me rio de ti. Es que no puedo creer que esta... _cosita_ delante de nosotros crea que puede matarnos –

Si antes creía estar furiosa, estaba en un gran error.

Camino con pasos firmes y precisos, como acechando a mi presa hasta estar cerca del _chico_ sobre la silla. Mi cuerpo está completamente tenso y listo para una batalla mientras apunto al _monstruo_ con un dedo.

– ¿Crees que porque eres _enorme_ no podría matarte _sangsue_? No me conoces. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer –

Todos se quedan callados, incluso la rubia parece sorprendida y confundida de lo que estoy diciendo.

– He matado a tantos _como tú_ que ya perdí la cuenta – de nuevo esa exclamación _vampírica_ de sorpresa llena la habitación, no sólo por lo que digo, sino por el modo en que expreso _como tú, _como si estuviera diciendo algo repugnante.

– No te enseñaron tus padres a no mentir _niñita_ –

"_Las niñas buenas no mienten Bella, no lo olvides cielo"_ el recuerdo de mi padre diciéndome aquello me deja muda.

Bajo el dedo con el que apuntaba al _monstruo_, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y aprieto las manos hasta que siento que casi se rompen mis huesos. No puedo contestarle a esa... _cosa rubia_ como quisiera, y no porque no pueda, es sólo que si abro la boca, una ráfaga de sollozos, lágrimas y dolor me inundara.

Y podre estar frente a cuatro _vampiros_ que muy probablemente terminarán matándome, pero nunca les demostrare mis sentimientos. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir tanta rabia. Fue una de _ellos_ quien acabo con mi familia y ahora es otra de _ellos_ quien me recuerda lo que he perdido.

– Lo ven, sólo está mintiendo. Nada más –

Y con eso no puedo resistirlo más, simplemente exploto.

– _¡DAMN MONSTRES, DES ASSASSINS! NON CONTENT D'AVOIR TUÉ MA FAMILLE, MAINTENANT, J'AI DOIS ENTENDRE LEUR COMMENTAIRES STUPIDES ET BLESSANTES.¿POURQUOI NE PAS MOURIR TOUT DE SUITE? __JE NE DEVRAIS PAS ÊTRE ICI, JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE À LA RECHERCHE DE MON COUTEAU ET REVENIR À LA MAISON. JE NE PAS DEVRAI S'ENFUIR APRÈS AVOIR TUÉ LE DERNIER GROUPE DE VAMPIRES_... –

– ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –

Me callo de golpe al escuchar aquello. Que estúpida fui, obviamente estos _monstruos_ con años de existencia saben francés.

– Las visitas acabaron, todo el mundo largo de mi habitación –

– Edward si esta chica está diciendo la verdad... tenemos que saber de que está hablando, necesitamos saber quien... –

– Yo no mentía – todo el mundo calla de nuevo al escuchar mi voz.

Aún mantengo los ojos cerrados, así que no puedo ver sus reacciones. A pesar de eso, presiento que saben que digo la verdad.

– He matado a muchos vampiros. Les aseguro que si me dan mi cuchillo puedo hacer una gran demostración – finalizo con un toque macabro.

– Escúchame tu pedazo de... –

– ¡YA BASTA! – abro lo ojos al escuchar esa perfecta voz tan impregnada de furia.

Sus ojos negros y esa mirada profunda parecen traspasar a la _cosa rubia_. Su cabello color bronce cae sobre sus ojos y su semblante se torna... _peligroso_.

– Ahora todo el mundo excepto Bella ¡LARGO! –

Nadie espera otra palabra más. En menos de un minuto sólo estamos _él _ y yo dentro de la gran habitación.

A estas alturas ya no está sentado junto a la cama. Ahora permanece parado cerca de donde yo lo estoy, aún con las manos en puños y la rabia inundándome.

Cuando el cuarto queda vacio de otros _monstruos_ me relajo un poco. Mantengo mi vista anclada en la puerta, no porque espere que alguien entre a matarme o lo que sea. Simplemente estoy pensando en todo esto, todo este... _enredo_ en el que ahora estoy metida.

– ¿Cómo está tu brazo? – susurra con esa encantadora voz.

Esa pregunta me toma desprevenida, con todo lo que paso ya no recordaba mi herida. Me veo el antebrazo izquierdo, está vendado y todo parece en orden; no me duele y tampoco me molesta en absoluto. Lo flexiono y muevo un poco para comprobar su estado.

– Esta perfecto... _gracias_ – debe apreciar mucho ese gracias, porque no me fue nada fácil decirlo.

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo.

_Él _parece querer decirme muchas cosas mientras yo no encuentro que decir. Sólo pienso en todo una y otra vez: mi familia, Jake, los demás que viven conmigo en _la_ casa... James y todos aquellos a los que he matado.

De pronto da un paso hacia mí.

– Bella – hago un gesto de disgusto, _él_ se detiene – ¿Te molesta que te llame así? O ¿Te molesta que me acerque a ti? –

– No... no me _molesta_. Pero es... extraño o bizarro... más bien –

– ¿Te sentarías a hablar conmigo? – yo lo pienso – Prometo que no te tomare la mano, si eso ayuda –

Sólo asiento.

Me señala la cama, pero en lugar de sentarse en ella como pensaba que haría, toma la silla donde estaba sentado el _otro_, la jala más cerca de la cama y la coloca frente a la misma.

Se sienta en la misma posición que su anterior ocupante: con el pecho recargado en el respaldo, las piernas a cada lado de la silla, los brazos en la orilla del respaldo y la babilla descansando en ellos. Aún con un poco de desconfianza me siento frente a _él_, en la orilla de la mullida cama.

– Yo... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que después jugaríamos a las cien preguntas? –

Me quedo callada. _Ya lo sabía._

Probablemente sí sabe quién soy... o más bien _lo que soy_. Y ahora me mantendrán aquí como una especie de rehén a cambio de algo. La pregunta es ¿A cambio de qué? Y sobre todo ¿Aceptará James hacer algún tipo de trueque por mí? _La verdad lo dudo mucho._

– Tomare eso como un sí. Entonces... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – sonríe.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Cuántos años tienes, cuál es tu edad? –

– Amm... veintiuno – respondo aún confundida por la pregunta.

– Pareces más joven... ¿Tu nombre? –

– Isabella, pero prefiero sólo Bella – el sonríe de nuevo mientras asiente en entendimiento.

– Y ¿tú apellido? –

– _Swan_ – susurro.

– _Bella Swan_ – el modo en el que dice mi nombre me hace sentir escalofríos y me hace sonrojar furiosamente.

Sé que debería estar buscando el modo de salir de aquí, pero mi curiosidad es demasiado grande... incluso sabiendo que estoy tratando con un _vampiro_.

– Tú eres... Edward ¿cierto? –

– Edward Cullen – asiente.

Me quedo callada por un momento, pensando de nuevo en lo extraño de esta situación.

– ¿Qué estas pensando? –

– Nunca supe el nombre de un _m..._ de uno de ustedes – siempre los llamo _monstruos_, pero sentí que a Edward no podría darle ese adjetivo – Bueno, supe el de _una_... hace años –

– Bella – se queda callado, levanta la silla y la arrastra más cerca de mí, después vuelve a sentarse – En el bosque me dijiste que no me parecía en nada a los muchos vampiros que has matado. Y hace un momento dijiste que has matado a tantos _como nosotros_ que ya perdiste la cuenta... ¿Es cierto? –

Me levanto, de nuevo impulsada por la furia.

– ¿PORQUÉ ACTÚAN COMO SI TUVIERA QUE SABER DE USTEDES? Los de _tú especie_ y nosotros los humanos no convivimos. Nadie excepto quienes los cazamos sabemos de su existencia, ya me canse d... –

– ¡BELLA! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –

Me quedo callada, sorprendida no sólo por el tono en el que me habla, también porque no tengo idea de a dónde quiere llegar. Se pone de pie e ignorando mi pequeña y nada convincente protesta, me toma de las manos, de la manera más dulce. _Del modo que hacía años nadie me tomaba de las manos_.

– Bella escúchame bien... Todo el mundo, TODOS saben de nuestra existencia. Todos saben lo que somos, y todos convivimos o... _vivimos_ unos entre otros – me ve a los ojos mientras repite cada palabra lentamente...

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

*** **_Sangsue_: Sanguijuela (en francés).

*** **_Fille__en plastique_: Chica de plástico (en francés).

*** **_¡DAMN MONSTRES, DES ASSASSINS! NON CONTENT D'AVOIR TUÉ MA FAMILLE, MAINTENANT, J'AI DOIS ENTENDRE LEUR COMMENTAIRES STUPIDES ET BLESSANTES. ¿POURQUOI NE PAS MOURIR TOUT DE SUITE? JE NE DEVRAIS PAS ÊTRE ICI, JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE À LA RECHERCHE DE MON COUTEAU ET REVENIR À LA MAISON. __JE NE PAS DEVRAI S'ENFUIR APRÈS AVOIR TUÉ LE DERNIER GROUPE DE VAMPIRES..._

¡MALDITOS MONSTRUOS, ASESINOS! NO LES BASTÓ CON HABER MATADO A MI FAMILIA, TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR SUS COMENTARIOS ESTÚPIDOS E HIRIENTES. ¿POR QUÉ NO SE MUEREN DE UNA VEZ? YO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ, YO DEBERÍA ESTAR BUSCANDO MI CUCHILLO E IRME A LA CASA. NO DEBÍ SALIR CORRIENDO DESPUÉS DE HABER MATADO AL ÚLTIMO GRUPO DE VAMPIROS... (En francés).

_**Saludos especiales para **_**Gaby Madriz, su mami y su hermana.**

_**Nenas ustedes son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Por más confianza que Edward me hace sentir no puedo evitar verlo con todo el enojo que tengo. Alejo sus manos en un rápido y violento movimiento, mientras intento hacer más grande la distancia entre nosotros.

– ¿Bella? –

– ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida? –

– Claro que no Bella – su voz denota seguridad y sus ojos me traspasan de tal modo, que estoy segura no miente.

Se me acerca un paso y yo me alejo otro, acercándome más a la cama.

– ¿Entonces por qué dices eso? –

– Porque es la verdad. Los humanos y los...los _vampiros_ convivimos juntos, todos ustedes saben de nuestra existencia y si no nos alimentamos de humanos somos bienvenidos. Es así de fácil –

– ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡CLARO QUE NO ES ASÍ DE FÁCIL! –

– ¿Quieres dejar de gritar de una maldita vez? –

Aprieto los dientes y en un acto reflejo producido por años de _caza_ me lanzo sobre él. Edward se sobresalta un poco pero se recupera pronto. En un rápido y _vampírico_ movimiento me inmoviliza, dejándome sobre la cama, con su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras me sostiene las muñecas para impedirme el escape. Forcejeo en un vano intento de quitármelo de encima.

– Quieres quedarte quieta de una buena vez. No voy a lastimarte –

– ¿Quién me lo asegura? Eres un _vampiro_, un... un _monstruo_ bebedor de sangre ¿Cómo se supone entonces que confié en ti? –

No sé qué parte de lo que dije lo altera, pero su semblante cambia: del dolor a la confusión, de ésta a la repulsión y de la repulsión a la furia.

– Primero, ya te dije que no soy un _vampiro_ – abro la boca para hablar, pero la cierro de nuevo cuando Edward me gruñe levemente. Su gesto no me asusta, pero me hace prestar atención a lo que dice.

– Con un demonio MÍRAME BIEN _ISABELLA_. Escucha detenidamente y podrás oír el latido de mi corazón – lo veo fijamente pero no hablo – en segundo lugar no te estoy mintiendo. Pregúntale a un humano si no crees en la palabra de un _monstruo_ – hace una mueca al pronunciar la última palabra.

– Tan seguro estas de lo que dices –

– Estoy seguro porque es la verdad... – nos quedamos callados, viéndonos fijamente y retando al otro con la mirara.

– _Bella..._ – mi nombre sale de sus labios en un bajo y seductor susurro.

Sólo hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estamos: Yo estoy acostada en la cama, Edward está sobre mí, tomando mis brazos de las muñecas y manteniéndolos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Mis piernas están juntas y las de él a cada lado de las mías, como si estuviera sentado a horcajadas sobre mí.

Pero sobre todo, tiene su rostro tan cerca del mío que puedo sentir su dulce aliento acariciándome los labios y la barbilla. Sus ojos negros como la noche, están clavados en los míos; y de pronto echa un vistazo a mis labios. Sin previo aviso, baja un poco más su cabeza, con sus labios más cerca de los míos. Se por su mirada _que_ es lo que pretende hacer... Los nervios, el enojo, la confusión, la inexperiencia... todo eso y más llena mi cabeza y me hace reaccionar.

– Pruébalo –

Edward parpadea un par de veces y devuelve su atención a mis ojos. La confusión se ve dibujada en su rostro, y sus mejillas tienen un leve tinte rosa.

– ¿Qué? –

– Dijiste que los que son como tú, y los humanos viven unos con otros, en armonía y toda esa mierda... Pruébame que lo que dices es cierto –

– ¿Esperas que traiga a un humano, a la casa de siete _vampiros_ para que se siente cómodamente con nosotros a relatarte la historia de cómo vive día con día sabiendo de nuestra existencia? –

Esta vez soy yo la que gruñe.

– Primero, no me trates como si fuera idiota; segundo, dijiste que tu no eras un _vampiro_ y tercero quítate de encima –

– Mmm... No lo sé, es tentador estar así contigo ¿sabes? –

El enojo vuelve a mí de nuevo.

– ¿No eres demasiado viejo para tratar de coquetear conmigo? –

Edward frunce el ceño pero no me suelta ni se mueve. No parece molesto, más bien se ve concentrado.

– Depende de que concepto de edad estemos hablando – suelta.

– ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? –

– En apariencia me miro un poco más joven que tú, de unos 19 en realidad. Si hablamos de edad real sigo siendo bastante joven, tan sólo 29 años – esta vez soy yo quien frunce el ceño debido a la confusión – Pero si hablamos de madurez mental, entonces si soy un poco mayor que tú... aunque intento mantenerme al ritmo de la gente de mi edad – me sonríe y hace un guiño al terminar de hablar.

– Eso no tiene ningún sentido –

Edward me ve a los ojos de un modo diferente. De nuevo me remuevo debajo de su cuerpo, esta vez no intento escapar de su agarre, intento escapar de esa mirada. Me ve... como te ven las personas cuando intentan descubrirte, cuando intentan descifrar lo que eres o porque eres de cierto modo. Curiosamente siento como si una sola mirada de él me traspasara y pudiera saber mis miedos, mis pecados... _mi secreto_.

Inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera evaluando sus opciones.

– Hagamos un trato –

– No tengo porque hacer algún trato contigo –

Edward se ríe, no es una risa del todo feliz, tiene cierto tinte oscuro, algo de sarcasmo más bien. Agacha la cabeza y acerca sus labios a mi oído. No puedo evitar que mi estúpido corazón se acelere y que mis latidos se vuelvan erráticos.

– Te salve la vida Bella, me debes por lo menos un pequeño trato a cambio – susurra con una voz profunda, aterciopelada, pero sobre todo persuasiva.

Paso saliva con dificultad mientras sube su rostro lentamente, pasando su mejilla muy cerca de la mía, hasta que su rostro se mantiene de nuevo sobre el mío, viéndome directo a los ojos.

– Te... _agradezco_ que me salvaras la vida. Pero ni si quiera debería hablar contigo ¿sabes? –

– ¿Por qué no? –

Me quedo callada, sólo lo miro fijamente, tratando de evitar que esa mirada vuelva a marearme y a desarmarme por completo.

– ¡Vaya! –

Ambos volteamos hacia la puerta, recargado en el marco de ésta y con una mirada apenada está un _vampiro_ al que no había visto. Es un _chico_ rubio, de complexión mediana, fuerte pero no tanto como Edward, aunque si más alto que él; tiene el cabello alborotado como una corona dorada que le llega hasta la barbilla.

Trae puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una playera gris claro. Pero lo que llama mi atención es la bandeja de plata en sus manos, con lo que parece mucha comida sobre ella.

– ¿Qué pasa Jasper? – Edward suena tranquilo, como si preguntara algo normal en una situación común.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – el _monstruo_ suena divertido.

Edward voltea a verme y después al _chico_ rubio. Sonríe de un modo entre divertido, pícaro y apenado mientras me suelta, se quita de encima de mí y se para junto a la cama. Mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones, como un niño pequeño atrapado al estar haciendo una travesura.

– Desafortunadamente no, no interrumpes nada. ¿Qué ocurre? – ese comentario me confunde y molesta.

_Idiota, ¿cree que esto es un juego para mí?_

– Papá dice que ella debería comer algo, que necesita recuperar fuerzas. Así que me eligieron para traerle comida, y aquí estoy – termina sonriendo aún más.

_¿Papá? ¿Estarán hablando del líder del grupo?_

Sin esperar respuesta entra por completo en la habitación. Pone la bandeja con comida sobre el escritorio, junto a la portátil y después voltea a verme. Por alguna razón su sonrisa desaparece, siendo remplazada por una expresión torturada. Su mirada me incomoda, no como la de Edward o la de James... la de él me da pena, pesar y preocupación. Se ve... _Dios, se ve como creo que yo me veo siempre._

– ¿Jasper? – Edward lo llama.

El chico mantiene la mirada un momento más en mí, y poco a poco la deposita en Edward. Sacude un poco la cabeza, como si tratara de alejar algún pensamiento de su mente. Ve a Edward directo a los ojos, como si le transmitiera algún mensaje secreto con esa mirada.

Edward abre mucho los ojos y voltea a verme. Le devuelvo una mirada entre confundida y molesta, no sé qué diablos pasa, pero sé que _yo_ tengo que ver en todo esto.

– ¿Estás seguro? – es Edward.

– Tu lees mentes, yo emociones. Estoy más que seguro – me ve de nuevo, en esa mirada dorada solo hay compasión y pesar.

¿Lector de mentes, lector de emociones? _¿Qué rayos son ellos?_ La mirada del rubio no deja de inquietarme y molestarme. No soporto que la gente me tenga lástima, mucho menos alguien que ni siquiera está _vivo_.

Me levanto de un salto de la cama.

– Supongo que fue divertido conocerlos y escuchar estas conversaciones de las que no entiendo una palabra. Pero si no tienen intención de matarme creo que es mejor que me largue –

– ¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que había escuchado mal antes. Así que de verdad crees que vamos a matarte –

– Seria lógico. Pero parece que ninguno de ustedes está bien de la cabeza, y por lo visto yo tampoco porque estoy hablando con ustedes como si no fueran lo que son –

Ambos se quedan callados, parecen sorprendidos de nuevo por lo que digo. Todo esto de las sorpresas y de que no entiendan nada comienza a aburrirme, y a inquietarme también. Nunca había conocido a _vampiros_ que se detuvieran a hablar con los humanos antes de matarlos así que... si, esto es una mierda.

– Puedo preguntar ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Edward me ve, esta serio de nuevo.

– Significa que quiero mi ropa de vuelta, y mi cuchillo también – contesto cortante.

– ¿Por qué tenias ese cuchillo en primer lugar? – es el rubio.

Me rio, esta vez es una risa cruel, llena de desdén y sarcasmo. Es la clase de risa que utilizo cuando voy de _caza_. _La clase de risa que uso cuando intento protegerme de los demás_.

– Eso es algo que no tengo por qué contestarte. Es mío y punto, lo quiero de vuelta y punto. Me largo de aquí y punto – exijo.

– Bella, no me importa lo mucho que me agrades. Vuelve a hablarnos así y... – lo interrumpo con una risa de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué Edward? ¿Vas a hacer lo que un vampiro haría? – me acerco a él.

Su semblante cambia del enojo a la completa confusión de nuevo. Me paro frente a él y quito el cabello de mi cuello, exponiéndolo a su perpleja mirada.

– Anda – susurro frente a él, inclinando mi cabeza a un lado – Hazlo, pero si lo harás mantén un poco limpio el juego y devuélveme el cuchillo –

Es extraño, pero Edward jamás desvía su mirada de mis ojos. Ni siquiera una pequeña ojeada a mi cuello, a mi piel, al pulso fuerte y regular que transmite. Solo me ve a los ojos.

– ¿Quién te lastimo tanto para convertirte en _esto_? – susurra.

Como si su voz fuera la mecha de un explosivo, sus palabras traen a mi mente un torrente de imágenes. Imágenes de _ella_: _entrando a la casa con mi padre, matando a mi madre y por último a mi hermana_. Imágenes de ella _sonriéndome de modo siniestro y susurrándome palabras crueles_. Imágenes de ella _despidiéndose, prometiendo que volvería y corriendo_.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto las manos en puños cuando siento que las lágrimas vuelven a mí.

– Sólo... – mi voz tiembla – sólo dame mi cuchillo... y apártate de mi camino –

No hay respuesta alguna. Abro los ojos, Edward esta todavía frente a mí, y siento al otro _vampiro_ junto a nosotros. No necesitaría verlos para saber cómo me ven.

– No te atrevas... a sentir... lástima... de mí – quería gritarle, pero mis dientes están tan apretados que la frase parece un susurro.

– Jamás en la vida – responde con voz queda. Voltea a ver al _chico_ como si éste lo hubiera llamado – Lo sé... Sí, también lo sé –

Ambos se mueven. El rubio se acerca a la puerta y se detiene en el marco, como esperando a Edward. Éste último me rodea sin tocarme siquiera, se acerca a la bandeja de comida, la toma y la deposita sobre la cama, en la orilla de ésta.

– Come algo Bella – me quedo callada, confundida – Necesitas descansar. Te dejaremos a solas, pero estaré afuera por si necesitas algo –

Edward parece perdido, como si no supiera que más decir.

– La puerta blanca es el baño, por si necesitas algo – bufa, como exasperado – dame un minuto Jasper –

Veo al rubio recargado en la puerta. No contesta, sólo sonríe y levanta las palmas hacia arriba, como si se rindiera. Después de eso se va.

Volteo a ver a Edward de nuevo.

– Me estás diciendo que no me dejaras ir – no es una pregunta.

– Lo dices como si te estuviera secuestrando –

– ¿Y no es así? –

– No. Sólo quiero que te recuperes y que me digas la verdad, si después quieres irte... no puedo detenerte – la última parte parece entristecerlo.

– No necesito recuperarme... y no hay nada que tenga que decirte –

Edward sacude la cabeza y se acerca a la puerta.

– Me decepciona saber que me mientes, pero aún mantengo en pie lo del trato, por si te interesa –

– No me interesa – respondo secamente.

– Descansa Bella – con eso sale de la habitación, dejándome sola.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero me siento terriblemente cansada. Me recuesto en la cama sobre mi costado, me abrazo las rodillas y escondo el rostro en ellas. Siento lagrimas correr por mi rostro, pero intento mantener lo más bajo posible mis sollozos.

Me quedo pensando por un momento y me doy cuenta que no sólo lloro por mi familia, esta vez lloro también por Edward. Lloro porque no siento que lo odio, y eso me enfurece hasta hacerme llorar.

– ¿Cómo puedo no odiarlo? – me pregunto en voz baja.

Es un _vampiro_ y yo siempre los odio, sin importar que tan bellos luzcan o que tan amigables parezcan. Todos son una mierda igual, son _monstruos_ sin sentimientos que matan a la gente inocente.

"_Cariño, no puedes odiar a alguien, cuando ese alguien sólo ha sido amable contigo"_ las palabras de mi madre retumban en mi cabeza, hasta que ésta me duele por el esfuerzo y el llanto constante.

De improvisto mi estomago ruge, como el rugido de un pequeño animalillo al acecho de algo. Me rio un poco por eso, yo aquí lamentándome de toda la mierda que es mi vida, y aún así tengo que preocuparme por cosas tan banales y estúpidas como comer. Me siento en la cama y con el dorso de mi mano limpio los restos de lágrimas de mi rostro, mientras sorbo un poco por la nariz. Muevo la pierna y el dedo de mi pie toca algo frio, es la bandeja con comida. Me quedo por un momento contemplándola.

Supongo que, ya que parece que estaré aquí un tiempo, podría comer algo. Me acerco a la bandeja, todo en ella se ve delicioso. Hay pan tostado, mermeladas de diferentes sabores, manzanas verdes y rojas, jugo de naranja, fresas cortadas en rebanadas, incluso una rebanada grande de pastel de chocolate.

– Tengo más de diez años que no como pastel de chocolate – suspiro al terminar de hablar.

Tanto que había dejado de tener: una niñez, una familia. Una... _vida_. _"¿Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes ayudar a tu hermanita? No te culpo mocosa... pareces bastante insignificante..."_ escucho _su_ voz. Como si estuviera junto a mí de nuevo, susurrándome mientras todo termina a mí alrededor.

Arrojo la bandeja con fuerza por los aires, hasta que termina en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Toda la comida esta esparcida por el piso del cuarto, también hay un poco en la cama y en la pared. Como pude ser tan estúpida, ellos son el enemigo, son _mí_ único enemigo.

– Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito mi cuchillo – susurro lo más bajo que puedo.

No tengo que salir de este cuarto para saber que todos en esta casa han escuchado cada cosa que hice o dije. El oído _vampiro_ es tan ridículamente exacto, que si muevo un dedo en el aire ellos podrán escuchar el movimiento. Así que ser callada no viene mucho al caso.

Camino con paso rápido hasta quedar frente al enorme guardarropa de madera y abro las puertas. Me quedo embobada por un segundo, contemplando la enorme cantidad de ropa y zapatos que hay ahí; toda es de hombre. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme las ideas tontas de la mente y comienzo a buscar como loca.

Probablemente el dueño de la habitación estará muy molesto cuando vea todo lo que he hecho, comida por doquier y ropa en todas partes. No es como si me importara, incluso me hace un poco feliz... me siento como una niña de nuevo, buscando un tesoro perdido. Tomo una playera entre las manos y la aprieto, hundo mis uñas en el flexible material mientras agacho la cabeza.

– Isabella, esto no es un juego. Estas buscando tu cuchillo para poder salir de aquí. Concéntrate – me reprendo en voz alta, y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tengo más de veinte minutos buscando, casi he vaciado todo el guardarropa y no hay rastros de mi cuchillo. Volteo hacia la puerta blanca.

– El baño – susurro.

Camino el pequeño espacio y abro la puerta de golpe. El baño es grande, brillante y precioso también. Todo tiene tonos blancos, plateados y azules, curiosamente no desencaja con la habitación, al contrario. Abro las pequeñas gavetas que hay, muevo las cosas dentro de ellas, pero nada.

Suelto un grito de frustración.

– ¡Donde esta ese maldito cuchillo! – esta vez no susurro.

Me recargo en la pared y me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Si no encuentro mi cuchillo no tengo nada con que defenderme, excepto mis manos. El pensamiento no me desilusionaría, si no fueran tantos en esta casa.

"_Esperas que traiga a un humano, a la casa de siete vampiros..."_, eso es lo que Edward dijo… _Siete_. No importa lo buena que sea cazándolos, soy realista y sé que yo sola no tengo mucho que hacer contra siete vampiros.

De pronto se me ocurre algo.

– Tal vez me haya vuelto loca – susurro.

Supongo que si saben que soy tan poca cosa y sin mi cuchillo, no tengo mucho que hacer contra ellos. Entonces no tendrían porque esperar que yo hiciera algo.

Con un semi-plan en la mente, me levanto del suelo y voy hacia la ventana. _De nuevo... demasiado alto para no lastimarme mucho_. Suspiro.

Volteo hacia la puerta y la contemplo, como esperando que me haga alguna señal; aunque sé que no es posible. Camino, esta vez tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, y evitando pisar los restos de comida. Llego hasta la puerta y recargo el oído en ella. _Parece que no hay nadie cercas_.

Le doy la vuelta a la perilla, lentamente. _Esta abierto_. Abro sólo un poco la puerta y hecho una pequeña mirada, el pasillo esta oscuro y silencioso. Sonrío. Abro un poco más y me asomo de nuevo; desde donde estoy no puedo ver bien las escaleras. _Supongo que me las arreglare cuando llegue ahí_.

Doy un paso fuera de la habitación, me volteo y cierro lentamente la puerta; así si alguien viene, creerá que sigo dentro. En cuanto escucho el _clic_ me doy la vuelta.

– ¿Vas a algún lado Bella? – esa voz.

Volteo a un lado. Edward está sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared... en la oscuridad del pasillo, sonriéndome...

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

_**Esta historia está dedicada a todas aquellas que, como su servidora se han sentido solas en algún momento y piensan que el acabar con su existencia es la solución. Animo mis amores, todo tiene solución. Saludos a mis chicas de Caracas y a todas las que están en esta historia desde que la comencé n.n Ustedes son lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Edward voltea al frente, mantiene su mirada fija en la pared pero se por su postura que está listo para actuar si yo intento algo.

– Podría correr hacia las escaleras, no pierdo nada intentándolo – espero su reacción.

Él sólo se ríe.

– Me tomaste desprevenido hace rato, cuando me atacaste – no contesto.

Edward voltea a verme, palmea el lugar junto a él, en el piso. Dudo por un momento mientras lanzo otra pequeña mirada hacia las escaleras.

– Vamos, siéntate sólo un momento. Si después quieres intentar huir, será divertido perseguirte un rato – me sonríe y levanta las cejas de modo sugestivo.

Eso me hace reír. _Y aquí estoy yo, riéndome por segunda vez con Edward._ Suspiro y me muevo hasta que me siento junto a él. Me abrazo las piernas hacia el pecho, mientras descanso mi barbilla en mis rodillas juntas.

– Bien... ¿y ahora qué? – mi voz suena cortante. No es mi intención sonar así, es sólo la costumbre de diario.

– Te decía que me tomaste con la guardia baja hace un rato, eres muy rápida ¿sabes? – sólo sonrío un poco – de los miembros de mi familia yo soy el más rápido –

– Suenas orgulloso de eso –

– Lo estoy. No es fácil vivir con seis _vampiros_ y tener siempre la constante idea de que eres el más débil –

Me quedo callada, no sé qué decirle así que simplemente cierro la boca y veo un punto fijo en la pared frente a nosotros.

– Lo siento – susurra.

Eso me confunde mucho.

– ¿Por qué me pides perdón? –

– Lo que dije hace rato. No tenia... no debí decir eso, quiero decir, no te conozco y no tengo porque juzgarte ni asumir que se lo que te ha pasado –

De nuevo no sé qué decir. Nunca antes alguien me había pedido perdón, mucho menos un vampiro... o lo que sea que Edward es.

– Edward –

– ¿Si? –

– La habitación en la que estábamos ¿es tuya? – el sólo asiente, se ve confundido – Creo que... también te debo una... _disculpa_ – él sonríe por el modo en el que lo digo, como si me estuviera atragantando con un pedazo de vidrio o algo.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Bueno... – me ve mientras levanta una ceja – en mi defensa diré que no me quisiste devolver mi cuchillo –

– ¿Hablas del maldito desastre que dejaste dentro? –

Me quedo boquiabierta, Edward solo suelta una musical y traviesa risita.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Alice es una buena... amm... –

– ¿Quién es Alice? –

No contesta mi pregunta porque ambos volteamos hacia el inicio de las escaleras. Alguien viene, es curioso pero con Edward no me sentí en peligro o alerta; pero ahora me siento lista para saltar o salir corriendo.

– Edward –

El _vampiro_ se acerca y prende la luz del pasillo. En un parpadeo todo está iluminado.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – el recién llegado pregunta.

Es un _hombre_. Tiene más o menos la altura de Edward, y una complexión estilizada pero fuerte. Su cabello es rubio, brillante y corto, con un peinado sencillo pero elegante. Su piel es muy blanca, como la cal y sus ojos son de un dorado tan intenso que parecen iluminar su rostro entero. Lleva puesta una camisa blanca, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y un pantalón negro, sencillo pero bien arreglado.

– Parece que Bella quería dar una caminata nocturna – Edward se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara aquello.

El _vampiro_ se acerca unos pasos. Se para frente a mí y se inclina un poco.

– Tú debes de ser Bella – su tono es dulce y paternal. Su sonrisa es tan sencilla y parece tan franca que me aturde.

Él... me recuerda mucho a mi padre. Sonríe del mismo modo en que papá lo hacía, y me ve con los ojos impregnados de dulzura, confianza y curiosidad... como eran los ojos de mi padre. Agacho la mirada, asustada por la intensidad de las emociones que me invaden. Simplemente asiento a su pregunta.

– Bien – responde – pero no deberías estar aquí Bella. Perdiste mucha sangre en esa herida que tenías, debes descansar. Ya es de mañana y creo que no has dormido casi nada –

Lo siguiente me sorprende enormemente. Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me revuelve un poco el cabello, en un gesto cariñoso y paternal. Me quedo muy quieta y abro los ojos hasta que casi se salen de su lugar.

De pronto me doy cuenta de algo, algo que no quería creer y algo que aun siento, no es correcto. Levanto la mirada y la clavo en el _vampiro _de ojos dorados.

– Ustedes... – susurro – ustedes no van a lastimarme – me siento tan indefensa.

Me siento más indefensa que cuando creía que me matarían y se beberían toda mi sangre. Es un sentimiento raro, y estúpido supongo, pero es así como lo siento.

El vampiro no sonríe, se agacha por completo, doblando las rodillas y recargando los brazos en ellas, hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del mío. El sacude la cabeza sin dejar de verme. _No_, esa es su respuesta.

– Bella – es Edward – lo único que queremos es hablar, saber la verdad ¿sí? Sólo quiero saber que pasa... saber qué te pasa Bella – cambia el _queremos_ por el _quiero_, aunque no parece muy consciente de ello.

_¿Por qué hace eso?_ ¿Por qué me ve de ese modo? ¿Por qué tiene que preocuparse por mí, hablarme y tratarme como a un ser humano, como a alguien importante? En toda mi vida... mi vida después de conocerla a _ella_ quiero decir, nunca me habían vuelto a tratar con tanto cariño o confianza. _Nadie me ve como Edward lo está haciendo. Nadie me ha tratado como este otro vampiro lo está haciendo_.

Los _cazadores_ tratan de hacerme entrar en el círculo, tratan siempre de que me abra o me derrumbe para que puedan ayudarme o consolarme... _Yo jamás los dejé._ Pero Edward me está tratando diferente, como si no sintiera lastima, sólo pura y genuina curiosidad. Como si no le interesara saber lo malo que he hecho, y sólo tratara de entenderme pero no juzgarme.

_Esto no debe agradarme... Edward no debe agradarme_.

– No tienes que decir nada que no quieras Bella – es el _vampiro_ de ojos dorados – Por ahora solo quiero que vayas a descansar ¿de acuerdo? –

De nuevo no puedo hablar, el modo en el que me dice las cosas me deja muda. Sólo asiento.

Con una confianza que no me molesta, sólo me confunde, el _vampiro_ de ojos dorados me toma con delicadeza de las manos y me ayuda a levantarme. Edward se adelanta y abre la puerta de su habitación, los tres entramos pero Edward deja la puerta abierta. El _vampiro _me deja en el borde de la cama, me sonríe y comienza a caminar a la salida.

– Espera – susurro, aun con la vista fija en el suelo. En un pedazo de pastel, para ser exacta.

– ¿Si? –

– ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? –

– Carlisle – sonríe mientras responde – Carlisle Cullen –

Asiento, mientras el suspira.

– Alice tenía razón. Eres persistente cuando buscas algo – pasea su mirada por todos los destrozos que deje en el cuarto. Siento que me sonrojo.

– No te preocupes, yo lo limpiare – Edward me sonríe.

Volteo para disculparme con Carlisle pero ya no está.

– Espero que no te moleste que duerma aquí –

– ¿Tú duermes? – pregunto estupefacta.

– Típico...– susurra, sonriendo a medias.

– Puedo dormir en el sillón – intento sonar normal.

– Claro que no – responde tajante – Yo dormiré en el, tu quédate en la cama –

Aun dudando me meto debajo de las cobijas. Siento que la cabeza me va a reventar y que las lágrimas comenzaran a desbordarse en cualquier momento. Estoy tan malditamente confundida que siento la necesidad de gritar como loca. De pronto escucho un ruido, como el quebrar de madera, volteo y veo a Edward quitando una tabla del mueble donde tiene sus discos y libros. Es una vista falsa, la clase de tabla que quitas y encuentras un pequeño agujerito donde poner algo. Saca de él un objeto largo y envuelto en un pedazo de cuero, después pone la tabla de nuevo en su lugar.

Se acerca a mí y me tiende el objeto.

– Creo que estabas buscando esto – me dice cuando lo tomo.

Desenrosco el pedazo viejo y gastado de cuero, y dentro encuentro mi cuchillo. Intacto, pero sin rastros de mi sangre en él.

– No entiendo... ¿Por qué me lo das ahora? – pregunto con total franqueza.

– No lo oculte para que te sintieras desprotegida Bella. Lo guarde para proteger a mi familia de un objeto bendito –

Con eso toma una manta que está en el suelo y una almohada de la cama. Rodea el mueble y se recuesta en el sillón. Se quita de una patada los zapatos, acomoda la almohada un poco y luego se pasa descuidadamente la manta encima.

– Además, no quiero que creas que aún puedo matarte, así que te lo devuelvo para que te sientas más cómoda conmigo aquí – bosteza hasta que su boca forma una perfecta _O_, y cierra los ojos.

– Gracias... – es el primer agradecimiento honesto que doy en años, sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo o ironía en él.

Edward no contesta, pero abre un ojo y me sonríe. Después vuelve a cerrarlo y veo, con total sorpresa como se queda dormido.

_De verdad no eres un vampiro._

Aun sin quererlo del todo y sin ser muy consciente, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Tres días_.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward me encontró en el bosque, y con esos tres días muchas cosas me preocupan ahora.

Primero, el darme cuenta que estos... _vampiros_ no intentaban matarme, o al menos no de momento, me tiene total y completamente loca. Quiero decir, llevo toda mi vida _cazándolos_ y odiándolos, y ahora no puedo quitarme el sentimiento de que no debo confiar en ellos, aun siendo consciente de lo bien que me tratan.

Segundo, el conocer a Carlisle me dejo de cierto modo mejor y peor que después de perder a mi familia. Me dejo mejor porque me hace creer, de cierto modo y de forma muy pequeña pero persistente, que no todos aquellos que se alimentan de sangre tienen que ser malos. Y claro, me tiene peor porque con cada gesto que muestra hacia mí, me recuerda a mi padre... lo cual trae como consecuencia un torrente de dolor, angustia y enojo para mí.

En tercer lugar, está el hecho del resto de _cazadores_. Hasta ahora no sé nada sobre ellos, no sé si me están buscando o creen que algún grupo de vampiros me encontró y termino con mi estúpida existencia. No he sabido nada de James, Jake ni... _nadie_. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso no sé nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

Después de la primera noche, sólo Edward o Carlisle me ven, ambos han tratado de hacerme salir del cuarto, de presentarme _"A toda la familia"_, pero yo me niego. También han intentado que coma algo de lo que me traen a diario, pero tampoco lo han logrado. Tampoco han insistido en hacer preguntas sobre mí o sobre los cometarios que solté con respecto a _matar vampiros_. Aunque Edward siempre esta viéndome de cierta forma... de ese modo que me da a entender que no me dejara tranquila y hará sus preguntas.

Yo tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar nada. Ni _que_ es Edward realmente, o porque todos tienen los ojos de un dorado intenso y muy bello. O porque Edward siempre parece adivinar lo que todo el mundo piensa. Aunque, supongo que si yo no contesto sus preguntas, ellos no me responderán las mías.

– ¡La comida llegó! – un Edward muy sonriente entra a la habitacion, cargando una charola con mucha comida.

Me ve desde el marco de la puerta -_sus ojos son ahora dorados_- y hace una mueca como todo el tiempo que me encuentra así: estoy sentada junto a la enorme ventana de su habitación, tengo las rodillas abrazadas con mis brazos, mientras juego con el cuchillo entre mis manos.

– Bella – suspira, su tono es desaprobatorio – sabes que no te hare daño –

– No me matará ser un poco precavida – desvío la mirada de la comida.

Tengo tres malditos días sin comer y me muero de hambre. Lo único que me impide lanzarme como una salvaje por toda la comida sobre la charola, es mi orgullo. Mi sentido de supervivencia y los recuerdos de que no debo caer en sus trampas, aun si tengo el vago presentimiento de que no me harán daño.

Edward pone la charola sobre el pequeño escritorio y se acerca a mí.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –

– Estás en tu cuarto – el sonríe por mi tonto chiste.

– Llevas tres días sin comer. Necesitas alimentarte Bella – no contesto, el resopla – Bien, si no quieres comer te obligare a hacerlo –

Frunzo el ceño mientras volteo a verlo, siento como la ira me invade, como cada vez que alguien trata de decirme que hacer. Abro la boca para gritarle algunas palabrotas, pero solo lanzo un grito a media voz cuando algo se estrella contra mi cuchillo y éste sale volando hasta terminar clavado en la puerta del baño.

Me pongo de pie lista para lanzarme sobre Edward, cuando siento que mis pies ya no tocan el piso. Edward me toma por la cintura y luego me lanza sobre su hombro, con mis piernas colgando por delante de su cuerpo y el resto del mío colgado a su espalda. Comienzo a patalear y gritar hasta que el aire desaparece de mis pulmones cuando me lanza a la cama.

Y de nuevo, esta sobre mí, la única diferencia al primer día es que no me sostiene los brazos por las muñecas, sino que tiene sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y mantiene mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus piernas de nuevo están abiertas, a los lados de las mías y su rostro esta peligrosamente cerca del mío.

– ¡POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE NO ME SUELTES! – el sonríe de modo travieso, con su boca inclinada y torcida hacia un lado.

Me quedo embobada y en blanco por unos momentos, aturdida y deslumbrada por esa sonrisa que no me había mostrado hasta ahora.

– En realidad no pienso soltarte hasta que comas... o hasta que me convenzas de hacerlo –

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a retorcerme debajo del cuerpo de Edward, hasta que escucho como gruñe levemente. Abro los ojos para tirarle en cara algún comentario amargo, pero me quedo callada cuando me doy cuenta que tiene sus ojos un poco cerrados, y que un pequeño rubor le cubre las mejillas.

Es hasta _ este_ momento, que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba moviendo... y de lo mucho que afecto eso a Edward.

Extrañamente para mí, no siento asco o enojo... lo único que siento es pánico y una extraña y desconocida sensación removerse dentro de mí, mientras me sonrojo furiosamente. Me quedo completamente quieta y desvío la mirada de su rostro.

Se queda muy quieto por un momento, pasan algunos segundos hasta que suspira.

– Disculpa – aún mantiene ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

No le contesto nada.

– De acuerdo, ya que insistes en no comer... y que tratar de obligarte me perjudico más que ayudo – no puedo evitar sonreír a medias por eso.

– Te quitaras de encima ¿cierto? –

– Nop. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ese trato que te mencione antes? –

– Ya te dije que no hay ningún trato –

Suspira y siento como aprieta un poco más mis dedos entre los suyos.

– Bella... Por favor. Sólo... ayúdame a entenderte –

Lo veo de nuevo y curiosamente me doy cuenta que no ganare esta batalla. _Convivir con Edward me está volviendo débil_.

No tendría por qué decirle nada a un _vampiro_ sobre los _cazadores de vampiros_, o más bien no debería decirle una palabra. Pero estoy tan hastiada de toda esta mierda... de todo el dolor y de vivir cada día _cazándolos_ sin obtener un alivio de eso, o de tener alguna pista sobre _ella_; que ya no me importa que lo sepa y me odie o me mate después.

_Ya nada importa... nunca nada a importado_.

Suspiro. Me quedo callada por un momento, disfrutando un poco más de su mirada expectante.

– De acuerdo, dime... ¿cuál es el trato? –

Edward se quita de encima y me ayuda a sentarme mientras sonríe. No sólo lo hago por estar harta de todo, hablare con él porque lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora me está dejando llena de estúpidas preguntas... preguntas que Edward tendrá que responder.

_Tal vez vaya a decirle sobre los _cazadores de vampiros_... pero no le diría una palabra sobre mi pasado._

Me siento en la mullida cama, con mi espalda recargada en la cabecera. Edward se sienta junto a mí. Él está en el lado izquierdo, el lado que queda junto a la puerta; interiormente me pregunto si se sentó de ese lado por mera casualidad, o pretende que yo permanezca lo más alejada posible de la puerta.

– Entonces... – Edward me ve sonriendo – ¿Cuál es el trato? –

– Tú me dices la verdad, sobre eso de matar vampiros y todo lo demás... –

– ¿Y...? –

– Y yo te digo lo que soy –

Me rio con un tono de burla. La sonrisa de Edward desaparece.

– Eso no me parece justo. Yo sé lo que eres, yo te estaría revelando muchas cosas y tú no me darías nada nuevo a cambio –

Sin decirme nada toma una de mis manos y la pone sobre su pecho, con su propia mano sobre ella. La coloca a la altura de su corazón y se mantiene quieto mientras presiona nuestras manos sobre su pecho.

– Dime a cuantos vampiros con corazón has conocido, y te diré que el trato no es justo –

Me quedo callada, observando nuestras manos unidas aun sobre su pecho y sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón a través de su playera. Desvío la mirada hacia el rostro de Edward, su sonrisa vuelve suavemente mientras me observa.

– Pero tienes que demostrarme que lo que dijiste antes es cierto... lo de _vampiros_ y humanos conviviendo y eso. O juro por Dios que saltare por esa ventana, sin importar si sobrevivo o no –

Edward suelta un sonoro suspiro, como señal de frustración.

– Sera difícil demostrar eso. Más bien será difícil que me creas –

– Si dices la verdad no tiene porque ser difícil – contraataque.

– Lo es si no confías en mi palabra –

– _Estoy seguro porque es la verdad_ – hice una pobre imitación de su voz. Edward suelta una gran carcajada al escucharme hablar así, su risa me parece el sonido más bello que haya escuchado en toda mi vida.

_Debo estar perdiendo la cordura_.

– Si es la verdad, deben existir, no se pruebas o algo – finalice.

– Ok, veré que puedo hacer... pero tengo una última condición – espero a que continúe mientras lo veo a los ojos – Debes prometerme que te quedaras aquí, que no intentarás huir –

Me quedo callada, pensando en esa petición. Edward no quiere que escape, pero si no sabe lo que soy ¿Porqué trata de mantenerme aquí? No entiendo nada. Nadie me ha tratado como él me está tratando desde que mi familia murió ¿Por qué justamente él me tiene que tratar de este modo? _¿Por qué un vampiro... o lo que Edward sea? Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo_.

– Entonces... ¿tenemos un trato? –

Suelto mi mano de la suya y la quito de su pecho. Aún sobre la cama, me siento cruzando las piernas al modo indio, después entrelazo mis dedos y mantengo mis manos sobre mi regazo. Suspiro.

– ¿Primera pregunta? –

_Aquí vamos... le confesare a un vampiro que desde los 9 años mato a los de su especie._

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

_**Saludos especiales a **_**Gaby Madriz _y a todas aquellas que me apoyan incondicionalmente n.n Y disculpas por tardan en _De rey León a Gatito salvaje _hando corta de inspiración para esa historia asi que paciencia mis cielos =) S_**_**on lo máximo, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Beats Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Edward hace una pequeña mueca pero no me dice nada.

– ¿Ya no quieres hacer el trato? –

– Que te parece si comes algo mientras hablamos –

Se mueve tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de protestar. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo está de nuevo sentado junto a mí, manteniendo la charola entre nosotros. Veo la comida, bastante parecida a la del primer día, excepto que ahora hay uvas y duraznos también.

Mi estomago ruge tan fuerte que Edward suelta una pequeña carcajada. Sin poder resistirlo más tomo el tenedor y devoro rápidamente el pastel de chocolate, tomo un puño de uvas y me las meto en la boca como una pequeña salvaje. Mastico rápido y me las trago, tomo una tostada y comienzo a comer también. Edward me ve entre divertido y orgulloso de haber logrado que coma.

– Bien, ahora tengo otra pequeña condición en nuestro trato –

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No... – paso rápidamente lo que como, con ayuda del jugo – No puedes agregar otra cosa. El trato estaba cerrado –

– Entonces míralo como un favor – me ve con ojos suplicantes.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto.

– Que nos digas lo que queremos saber – desvía su mirada hacia el frente.

Me quedo completamente quieta, aun con lo que queda de un durazno en la boca.

– ¿Nos? – Edward asiente – No, no, no, no y no – me pongo de pie, camino hasta la puerta del baño y saco de un fuerte jalón mi cuchillo.

– Bella, por favor. Mi familia también quiere saber esto –

– Edward no soy estúpida ¿Si? Si lo que quieren es saber lo que voy a decir solo tienen que poner atención. No es como si no pudieran oírnos justo ahora –

– Pero ellos también tienen preguntas, y si tú tienes alguna para ellos... bueno, pueden contestarlas mucho mejor que yo –

– No quiero hacerlo – termino tajante.

Edward voltea hacia un lado, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado a gritos. Se queda callado, como si estuviera escuchando una conversación única de él. Después de un momento asiente y devuelve su atención hacia mí. Se levanta rápidamente de la cama, hasta que está parado junto a mí.

– Hagamos algo, bajas conmigo y hablas de lo que ambos queremos saber frente a toda la familia. Nadie te hará preguntas directamente, si alguien quiere saber algo, yo te lo diré y me contestaras a mí ¿Te parece? –

Lo pienso durante un momento. La verdad es que siento curiosidad por estos _vampiros_, y si Edward dice que nadie hablara conmigo, supongo que no tengo nada que perder.

Suspiro.

– De acuerdo. Bajemos – aprieto más el cuchillo en mi mano derecha.

Edward lo ve y hace una mueca, aún así no me pide que lo deje o intenta quitármelo. Parece saber que de verdad lo necesito para hacer esto. Me quedo un poco sorprendida cuando Edward abre la puerta para que yo pase primero, atravieso el umbral y me quedo quieta, prefiero que él valla adelante y me diga hacia dónde dirigirme. Edward entiende el mensaje. Cierra la puerta de su recamara y camina hasta quedar delate de mi.

– Sígueme – su voz suena ligera y alegre. Parece que de verdad le gusta la idea de que salga de su habitación.

Voltea de nuevo y pone una coqueta y esquinada sonrisa en su rostro. Frunzo el ceño.

– Quita esa cara de suficiencia Cullen. O te la borrare personalmente y con mucho gusto –

Edward suelta una alegre y preciosa carcajada por mi comentario. El sonido es tan agradable y perfecto que me hace sonreír como idiota.

Bajamos las escaleras y caminamos al fondo de la primera planta, hasta que llegamos a un amplio comedor. En el centro descansa una enorme y majestuosa mesa, hecha de oscura y brillante madera. Las ocho sillas alrededor son a juego con la mesa, solo dos de ellas están vacías.

En lo que parece ser el puesto más importante, ahí permanece sentado Carlisle. No es que su silla tenga algo distinto o llamativo, simplemente parece estar iluminado por alguna especie de fuerza, la clase de cosa de la que carecen los demás; como si el resto del clan también pudiera reconocerlo y aceptaran esa decisión. A la derecha de él permanece una _mujer_ a la que no había visto: tiene el cabello del color del caramelo, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco ondulado. Su rostro parece un corazón; no parece demasiado alta, pero tampoco muy baja. Sus ojos dorados contrastan con lo blanco de su piel, y su mirada mantiene esa chispa y amor que conservan siempre las madres.

Siento como se me estruja un poco el corazón.

Junto a ella está sentado el _chico _rubio, Jasper, ese es su nombre. A su derecha permanece la _chica_ bajita y de cabello oscuro y puntiagudo; su ropa parece tan perfecta y majestuosa como la de una noche de gala. Junto a ella está la _rubia_, mantiene sus brazos cruzados e incluso parece que la retuvieran ahí sentada a la fuerza. Obviamente junto a ella se encuentra el _chico_ enorme, que a diferencia de la _cosa_ rubia parece bastante relajado, incluso divertido con todo aquello. Y después de él se encuentran las dos sillas vacías.

Edward carraspea y todos voltean a vernos. Cada uno parece tener una expresión diferente en el rostro, desde la sorpresa, alegría, hasta la molestia. _Curioso, muy curioso_.

– Ok. Familia Cullen ella es Bella Swan. Bella, oficialmente ellos son Alice –

– ¡Hola Bella! – es la _chica_ de cabello oscuro.

– A Jasper ya lo conocías – el chico solo asiente sonriendo a medias – Ella es la odiosa Rosalie – no puedo evitar sonreír por el comentario. La rubia suelta un bufido – Él es Emmett –

– Bonito cuchillo pequeña – sonríe al decirlo.

– ¿Te gustaría conocerlo mejor? – mi voz suena dulce y pongo una sonrisilla traviesa en mi rostro.

La _mujer_ de cabello acaramelado suelta una exclamación entrecortada, como si hubiera intentado matar a su mejor amigo delante de sus ojos. Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome repentinamente cruel, aún sin saber bien por qué.

– Solo bromeaba... _lo siento_ – susurro más bajo.

– Bella, ella es Esme, nuestra madre en muchos sentidos. Mamá, esta es Bella –

Ella se levanta de la silla y camina con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia mí. Retrocedo un poco y ella se detiene, levantando las manos.

– No te hare daño cariño – su voz es tan dulce y maternal que de nuevo siento ese apretón doloroso en mi pecho.

Me quedo quieta, permitiendo que se acerque un poco más. Camina hasta que queda justo delante de mí. Al igual que con Carlisle, agacho la mirada, huyendo de sus ojos tan parecidos a los de mi madre.

– ¿Bella? – levanto la vista cuando me llama – Se, por lo que Edward me ha dicho que necesitas ese cuchillo junto a ti –

– Es cierto – mi voz suena como un susurro.

– Entiendo cielo, pero por favor, no amenaces a mis hijos con eso. Ni siquiera como una broma, no... no puedo soportarlo –

Me quedo observándola. Ella dijo _"no amenaces a mis hijos"_, y no lo hizo con sarcasmo, desdén o una nota falsa en su voz; realmente considera a estos seres sus hijos. Al igual que Edward la llamo su madre, como si fuera la cosa más obvia y natural del mundo.

– Yo... no quise... yo no... – no sé qué decirle. Ella me sonríe.

– Descuida, se cómo puede llegar a ser Emmett – voltea a ver al mencionado – Si vuelves a molestarla no me opondré en que te presente a su cuchillo ¿me escuchaste? –

– ¡Mamá! – el parece ofendido.

Miro al _vampiro_ frente a mí, ella esta sonriendo y me hace un guiño como una juguetona madre confidente. Aun con la confusión sobre mi, intento sonreír un poco.

– Esme tiene razón Emm, déjala tranquila. Ahora porque no se sientan para que podamos hablar – es Carlisle.

Edward pone una mano sobre mi espalda para guiarme. Caminamos detrás de Esme hasta que por fin estamos todos sentados. Edward permanece junto a Carlisle, yo estoy entre Emmett y Edward.

La sensación que me produce el estar sentada junto a siete vampiros, está entre las nauseas, el mareo, el vértigo y una extraña pero conocida adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo. Me retuerzo y remuevo sobre la silla, sin saber muy bien que hacer o como empezar esta porquería de trato. Mantengo una de mis manos sobre la mesa, girando el cuchillo debajo de mis dedos una y otra vez. Siento de pronto un leve apretón en la mano que tengo bajo la mesa; volteo a ver a Edward.

– ¿Podrías quitar eso de la mesa? Los tienes a todos... nerviosos –

– ¡Oh! Se-seguro – suelto mi mano de la de Edward y pongo el cuchillo en ella.

– De acuerdo familia. Edward será el único que hable con Bella, si tienen alguna pregunta piénsenla y él se la hará a Bella ¿Entendido? –

– Esto es estúpido, ¿estamos justo aquí y no podemos hablar con _esa_? –

– Rosalie es suficiente – Esme adopta un tono profundo y muy recriminatorio.

Me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi orgullo reconocerlo, pero la _cosa rubia_ tiene razón. Es completamente estúpido que, ya estando frente a ellos no puedan hablarme, así que me tragare un poco este orgullo tan grande con el que nací y accederé a esta mierda al cien por ciento.

– Ella tiene algo de razón – todos voltean a verme, incluso la mencionada – ya estamos aquí y siempre cumplo mi palabra así que... si tienen que preguntar algo solo háganlo, yo responderé –

– ¿Estás segura Bella? – es Edward – no tienes por qué hacer algo que no quieras –

Niego despacio con la cabeza.

– No importa, en serio – aun con una chispa de duda impregnando sus dorados ojos, Edward asiente.

– Bella ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente? – Carlisle modula su tono y hace la pregunta más difícil, intenta hacerla parecer algo sencillo y común. Desafortunadamente todos aquí sabemos que no es así.

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire mientras cierro los ojos. _Solo hazlo... ya lo decidiste así que solo habla Bella_.

– Me... _dedico_ a cazar vampiros – todos nos quedamos callados por varios minutos.

La mayoría de ellos me ve, supongo que tratando de descifrar a través de mi rostro si miento o estoy diciendo la cruda verdad. Nadie parece saber cómo continuar, pero presiento que aun tienen dudas, así que continúo.

– Llevo toda mi vida buscando vampiros, y una vez que los encontramos los matamos. Esa es la verdad –

– ¿Hay otros? – es Alice.

– Todos los que vivimos en la mansión _Medianoche_ somos cazadores de vampiros –

– ¿Puedes decirnos de cuanta gente estás hablando? – el tono de Carlisle suena más a detective que a verdugo.

– No sé el número exacto. A veces tenemos... bajas, algunos más simplemente se van y no vuelven. Lo que sé es que somos más de 40 viviendo en la mansión. Claro que no todos cazamos, algunos son demasiado jóvenes o inexpertos para alguna misión –

– ¿Así lo llaman? ¿Matar personas es una maldita misión? –

– No son personas – todos, excepto la _rubia_ se encogen ante mis palabras – Lo... lo lamento. Puede sonar cruel pero fui entrenada para pensar de ese modo. No los consideramos personas, todos son... _monstruos_ bebedores de sangre... Ahora no estoy tan segura – desvío mi mirada hacia Edward cuando termino de hablar.

Su semblante parece más serio que nunca, pero cuando digo lo último intenta sonreírme para tranquilizarme y animarme.

– ¿Cómo es que llegan ahí? A la mansión quiero decir – pregunta Jasper.

– Por medio de James – todos se quedan callados, por lo que deduzco que debo explicarme mejor.

Bajo la mirada y veo el cuchillo en mi mano, con el cuidadoso tallado de mi nombre en él. _¿Esto significa traición? ¿Significa darle la espalda a los míos y entrar por completo en territorio enemigo? ¿O acaso estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

Desvío la mirada de mi arma. Puedo sentir como todos me siguen con la vista cuando pongo con cuidado el cuchillo sobre el suelo, para después poner ambas manos sobre la mesa.

– James es, algo así como nuestro líder. El inicio a los cazadores cuando apenas era un muchacho de dieciséis años. El fue el primero en aprender a cazarlos, y poco a poco fue reclutando gente para que lo ayudaran en su propósito. Nadie sabe cómo nos encuentra, pero lo hace. A veces llega con alguna mujer, un joven, algunos hombres o... o niños – mi voz se desvanece conforme voy hablando.

Siento de nuevo una presión en mi mano. Volteo y miro como Edward me ve fijamente, esta vez no sonríe, solo me observa detenidamente. Asiento, tratando de hacerle entender que estoy bien, y que aún no termino.

– Todos los que estamos en la mansión tenemos algo en común –

– Todos son asesinos – es la _cosa rubia_ de nuevo.

– Rosalie, si vuelves a decir eso será mejor que busques otro lugar donde vivir – Carlisle parece hablar muy en serio – eres mi hija y te quiero, pero no puedes juzgar a alguien por las cosas que hizo. Todos aquí hemos hecho algo de lo que nos arrepentimos. Tú más que nadie deberías saber eso, así que deja a Bella tranquila –

Me quedo callada, esa pequeña cantidad de información me dejo completamente curiosa. Me reprendo mentalmente, este no es el momento de sacar a flote mi lado detectivesco, ahora soy yo quien esta soltando la información.

– Todos tienen algo en común... – Edward me anima a continuar.

– Todos... todos hemos sido _lastimados_ por un vampiro en nuestras vidas. Y no me refiero a mordidas claro, aunque personalmente he salido aruñada o lastimada de alguna misión. Me refiero a que, cada uno de los cazadores hemos perdido a alguien por culpa de los vampiros. Algunas mujeres han visto morir a sus hijos y esposos, los hombres ven a un vampiro acabar con su familia o el amor de su vida. Y los niños... los niños ven a sus padres o hermanos morir. Todos los que llegamos ahí tenemos historias diferentes, pero siempre existe ese factor en común: un vampiro acabo con todo –

– ¿Y porque tienes o tenias la firme idea de que te mataríamos? ¿Sólo por ser vampiros? – Emmett pregunta por primera vez.

– Si un perro te muerde una vez, probablemente no pasa nada. Pero si te encuentras con otro y te ataca, igual que otro, y otro y pasa lo mismo con cada uno de los perros que te topas en la vida, como resultado deduces que todos los perros son crueles y que intentaran morderte. Es lógico... supongo – agrego, sin intención de ofender a nadie.

– Por eso estabas tan confundida cuando te encontré en el bosque – Edward no lo pregunta, lo afirma.

– Nunca había visto a un vampiro de ojos dorados, mucho menos a uno que se pusiera a conversar conmigo en lugar de atacarme. En especial estando herida. Y antes de que lo pregunten, la respuesta es: Sí, todos los cazadores vivimos con la total certeza de que nadie sabe de _su_ existencia, así como nadie sabe de la nuestra –

– Bueno, en lo último tienes razón a medias – concuerda Carlisle. Lo veo completamente confundida – En los diarios y noticieros hablan sobre las muertes de vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana, y de algunos _vegetarianos_. Pensábamos que era algún clan intentando apoderarse de algún sitio, pero no parecía posible teniendo en cuenta que a veces las muertes son en lugares sin relación geográfica – explicó.

– Así que de verdad todo el mundo... sabe de _ustedes_. Eso es... bueno una santísima mierda y es alucinante también – admito.

– Qué te dije mamá. Esta chica no se limita en su vocabulario – Edward me sonríe. Le devuelvo el gesto, un poco sonrojada. _Diablos, que te pasa Bella_.

– Es un poco raro ¿no crees? – Jasper razona en voz alta – Quiero decir, ninguno de ustedes sabe que la mayoría de los vampiros no somos enemigos. Y además todos en la mansión, sin excepción parecen... –

–...odiar a los vampiros a muerte – le sonrío a Jasper – No soy idiota. Tal vez los demás no piensen mucho en eso pero yo sí. Desde hace tiempo me ronda en la cabeza que es muy bizarro que estemos apartados del mundo y que siempre seamos gente lastimada por _vampiros_. Nunca conocemos a personas que nos digan algo diferente sobre lo que creemos, solo a más gente que nos ayuda a seguir creyendo como lo hacemos pero conforme pasa el tiempo, supongo que te acostumbras a creer lo que crees, y no intentas buscar algo diferente. –

– De verdad es bastante extraño – es Esme – ¿Sabes cómo se apellida James? Podríamos investigar un poco –

– Creo que Summers, aunque pienso que es falso. James no confía en nadie, ni siquiera creo que confíe en mi – Edward me ve cuando hablo sobre James. No sé cómo explicar su rostro, parece enojado pero no conmigo.

– ¿Cómo es que saben cómo acabar con los de nuestra especie? – es Alice.

– Tenemos entrenamientos. Obviamente sabemos que ustedes son extremadamente fuertes y casi inmortales, pero conocemos los puntos débiles – todos callan, suspiro.

Observo mis manos sobre la mesa por unos segundos. Nadie me presiona o intenta hacer algo, todos se quedan callados e incluso inmóviles, esperando a que continúe.

– Sabemos que las cosas benditas acaban con ustedes, a pesar de que puedan hablar de Dios, mencionarlo o incluso rezar. Tenemos a varios curas auténticos que bendicen como es debido, todas las armas que manejamos. Tenemos desde mi cuchillo bendito, hasta balas benditas y toda clase de mierdas para la ocasión. En la mansión hay un cuarto especial para el entrenamiento. Los que tenemos más experiencia enseñamos a los más jóvenes todo lo necesario –

– Pero los vampiros somos más fuertes – puntualiza Emmett sonriendo con orgullo.

– Si, y años de fuerza no les han servido para ser más inteligentes – su sonrisa de orgullo se vuelve traviesa y retadora. Debo admitirlo, el _monstruo_ me agrada – A cada cacería siempre llevamos una... carnada –

Todos abren los ojos hasta que casi se salen de su lugar. _Si. Sorpresa, sorpresa._

– ¿Hablas de una carnada... viva? – es Rosalie, por primera vez no habla para molestarme o insultarme.

– Claro que sí. Una muerta no sirve como distractor, y si uno de nosotros actúa como carnada las cosas se vuelven mucho más sencillas – admito.

– ¡Cielo santo! ¿Por eso tienes esas delgadas cicatrices en los brazos? – Esme parece muy preocupada por mí.

No había notado que me estaba acariciando distraídamente las cicatrices mientras hablaba. Todos comienzan a verme los brazos detenidamente, pero nadie dice nada. De improvisto Edward me toma el brazo que no está vendado y lo examina como si fuera todo un doctor profesional. Tal vez si es un doctor profesional, no puedo saberlo.

– ¿Tú eres la carnada? – su voz suena ronca, oscura y muy molesta.

Aparto con delicadeza mi brazo de sus manos.

– No todo el tiempo... pero normalmente lo soy. La mayoría de los cazadores no pueden abrirse una herida y continuar con la cacería sin desmayarse –

– ¡¿Y tú puedes? – Edward ahora si está furioso.

– La noche que me encontraste... ¿recuerdas la herida? –

No me responde, en vez de eso aprieta las manos hasta que los nudillos se le ponen más blancos de lo normal, cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira agitadamente.

– ¿Tu te hiciste la herida sola? – asiento a la pregunta de Carlisle.

– Entonces la otra noche venias de una cacería – de nuevo Edward no lo pregunta.

Asiento.

– Fuimos por un grupo de tres vampiros, no muy lejos de la mansión. Necesitábamos una carnada y normalmente voy a todas las misiones. Después de la cacería necesitaba... estar sola. Así que me fui al bosque, anduve caminando por mucho tiempo y luego te vi ahí sobre un venado –

– Impresionante – todos vemos a Carlisle – Te abriste una herida profunda, que no te mataría enseguida pero cortaste el punto exacto para sangrar mucho. Estuviste en una batalla y caminaste por el bosque durante un largo rato; y aún así estuviste consciente hasta que Edward llego contigo a casa. Y por lo que veo te has recuperado extraordinariamente rápido – se queda callado y su mirada se pierde en el infinito. Parece muy concentrado en lo que sea que está pensando.

– ¿Por qué tu vas a casi todas las... misiones? ¿Es por el tiempo que llevas ahí o porque eres buena? – Alice tiene mucho cuidado de no usar palabras como 'cacería, 'matar vampiros' o cualquier frase que me haga parecer despiadada.

– En realidad es por ambas cosas. Soy la que lleva más tiempo en esto junto con James, y soy... buena en... esto – desvío mi mirada de su rostro de hada.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el... con James? – Edward parece más tranquilo.

Levanto la vista al techo. Este trato se está desviando hacia un lugar que pretendo mantener enterrado, se está dirigiendo hacia mi propia y trágica vida. Y odio que esto pase.

– Trece años... – aún mantengo la vista en el techo cuando respondo.

* * *

><p><strong>[...Don't punish me for being myself,<strong>

**Don't blame me for who I am,**

**You always knew...**

**That I'm just a ****Beats Hunter****...]**

_**Niñas, una tremenda disculpa. Explico así rápido porque tengo que alistarme para ir a la Uni: Estoy trabajando de nuevo desde el mes pasado, y a principios de este mes entre a la escuela. Como supondrán mi vida anda toda vuelta loca jaja, por lo que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Pero al fin pude terminar este cap y aquí se los dejo preciosas n.n Espero que me digan que les parece y espero que me esperen un poco para continuar con las historias ¿Si mis corazones?**_

_**Oh, y 'De rey León' no está abandonada ni la dejare incompleta ¿Ok? Solo tengo una laguna mental horrible sobre la historia que espero se resuelva muy pronto. Las quiero horrores niñas n.n Saben que son lo máximo para mi, las amo, las adoro y ¡Soy su Fan!**_

_**P.D: Gaby Madriz: Cielo, ¿Donde estas? Extraño tus reviews nena u.u**_

_**¡Espero nos leamos pronto!**_

_**¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todos!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. ATENCIÓN CHICAS

**¡ATENCIÓN CHICAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Que yo sepa, hasta ahora no he sido víctima de un plagio (si lo he sido, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, para reportarlo y comunicarme con la "escritora). Sin embargo, he notado que muchas grandes autoras a quienes admiro por su excelente trabajo, se han estado quejando de situaciones de éste tipo; es por esto que he decidido (y créanme que me duele), quitar TODAS mis historias de FanFiction.<strong>

**Sé que quizás a mi no me llegue a suceder, porque mis historias no se comparan a los excelentes escritos que he tenido el placer de leer, pero no voy a esperar a que me suceda a mi también. Plagiar los relatos de otra persona, es una cosa de lo más COBARDE y CRUEL. Créanlo o no, no es fácil sentarte y crear prácticamente todo un mundito, para que alguien llegue y a la fácil sólo lo copie. ES ES UNA CABRONADA.**

**Únicamente dejaré el primer capítulo de cada historia, para no perder sus precioso y tan queridos reviews. Mis historias las pasaré a un BLOG que estoy creando, en cuanto esté listo les dejaré aquí el enlace. MIS HISTORIAS NO ESTÁN ABANDONADAS, TODAS TENDRÁN SU DEBIDA CONTINUACIÓN.**

**Con respecto exclusivamente a ésta historia, ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes DOS capítulos. De verdad lamento muchísimo lo que las he hecho esperar.**

**Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles que me sigan en el blog, pero en serio me gustaría tenerlas conmigo apoyándome. Pasaron muchísimas cosas mis niñas:**

**Mi novio termino conmigo (ahora mi EX novio).**

**Personas a quienes creía amigos, resultaron ser más hipócritas que mil Jessicas juntas.**

**Por fin terminé la Universidad.**

**Como dije, MUCHAS cosas pasaron y cambiaron también, pero estoy de vuelta, y planeo no abandonarlas por tanto tiempo. En fin, dejaré ésta nota por 1na semana, iré quitando los capítulos y los pasaré al blog, esperando que ahí me respeten un poco y que no haya plagios de por medio.**

**POR CIERTO! No soy muy buena en estas cosas, es la primera vez que tengo la necesidad de un blog, así que, si alguna de ustedes me quiere echar una manita, yo encantada, se los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su atención nenas, ya las extrañaba ¡LAS AMO!**

**Dayana Mendoza**


End file.
